Reading Naruto the Dino Sage
by Scheffelman
Summary: Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, and Hinata are brought to a pocket dimension to read "Naruto the Dino Sage".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I got KuronoDono12's permission to do a reading story to his story called "Naruto the Dino Sage" and this is the start. I hope you all will enjoy this. I will try to bring in more opinions from the people reading so I doesn't seem like it's too boring.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

 _Flashback no Jutsu._

" **Talking the book."**

' _ **Thinking in the book.'**_

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu/Telepathy.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Naruto the Dino Sage". You won't see this again.**

 _(Empty Space)_

In an empty space, seven flashes of light appear before fading to reveal Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Anko Mitarashi, and Hinata Hyuuga. "Welcome everyone." A voice says. Everyone instantly gets on guard for any threats. "Calm yourselves before you end up killing each other." The voice says.

"Why should we believe you when we can't even see you?" Kushina asks. The voice chuckles before a figure appears before the group. The figure is in his early twenty's with a beard/moustache combo with sideburns that connect the beard/moustache with his hair. He has a pair of glasses sitting on his nose while chewing on two sticks of gum.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asks. The figure smirks before disappearing and reappearing behind Tsunade, hugging her. "My name is Scheffelman but you can either call me Scheffel or Schef for short Tsunade-hime. All of you have been brought here to read a story about Naruto here made by my good friend KuronoDono12." Schef says.

With that Schef disappears and in his place is a book with a note on it. "Also, I forgot to mention, time is stopped while you're here." Kushina reads from the note. "Who wants to read first?" Kushina asks. "I will since nobody else does." Minato says snatching the book from Kushina.

" **Chapter 1: The Fall and looking back.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki (** Everyone looks at Naruto who cheers for being in the story so soon **) was not having a good day. He was currently falling plummeting down a deep ravine after his new sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin, for the month long break threw him in it (** Jiraiya gets glared at by everyone before being beaten by Kushina and Tsunade **) to get him to summon the boss of the Toad summons, however no matter how much he tried as he fell, he couldn't do it and as he continued to fall his life began flash before his eyes from the moment he was born to the present.** "

"Really sensei? Are you always asking to be beaten?" Minato asks his beaten and bruised sensei. "I thought he could summon Gamabunta with the Kyuubi's help." Jiraiya replies with pain in his voice. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe there was something messing with my ability to use chakra like oh I don't know the Five Pronged Seal, place there by a pale skinned pedophile with an unhealthy obsession with snakes and the Sharingan?" Naruto asks rhetorically. That just earns Jiraiya another beating by Tsunade and Kushina with Anko joining in this time.

" **He saw his eyes open for the first time and stare into the face of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze which confused him as he wondered why he would be present for his birth, he saw the Yondaime hand him to a red headed woman that he called Kushina who took him and cradled him in her arms like a mother would her newborn baby.** "

"Aw, Sochi-kun remembers seeing us after he was born." Kushina squeals while she glomps Naruto. Naruto blushes while hugging Kushina back while tears start to form in his eyes. Everyone with the exception of Jiraiya smile at the scene. Jiraiya can't since his last beating left him unconscious.

" **That's when it all clicked in Naruto's mind. This Kushina woman was his mother, which meant that if the Yondaime was there for his birth then he must also be his father, which would make sense why would the Yondaime seal the Kyuubi into just some random newborn, all the power and responsibility of keeping the Kyuubi from breaking free would logically be safe and used to protect instead of destroy in the hands of someone directly related to him.** "

"Too true. That's what was going through my mind as I was sealing the Kyuubi into you son. I knew you would use the Kyuubi's power to protect Konoha as my son." Minato says while smiling in pride at his son being able to deduce such a thing, even if it is an alternate version of his son.

" **Naruto saw a man appear and take him from his parents, before his father rescued him (** Minato and Kushina frown remembering this and the rest of the events that happened next **), he saw his father set him in a crib before leaving, he saw his father return with his mother who looked extremely weak and lay her beside him before taking the three of them to an altar.** "

"This is the Kyuubi attack isn't it?" Naruto asks in sadness. The older members of the group all nod with sadness as well. "Don't be sad Naruto because in some dimensions of your life, the Kyuubi attack never happens." Schef's voice is heard. "Really?!" Naruto asks in disbelief. "Really. Also this TV that I just had sent to your location will show some things while music will play to go with the story." Schef says while a TV appears in front of the group.

" **In the background he saw the Kyuubi wreaking havoc before his father transported it to in front of the altar and began some hand seals and what looked like a creepy ghostly figure with a knife in its mouth appeared behind him with a ghostly figure in front of it wrapped in chains that looked like a man.** "

"That's what the Shinigami looks like?" Everyone except Minato asks. Minato nods before shivering. "Yes but the Shinigami give a worse punishment to people who summon her with good souls a harsher punishment than being eaten." Minato says while still shivering. "What could be worse than having your soul eaten?" Jiraiya, who had woken up a few minutes ago, asks. "How about helping Shini-chan withal of her paperwork for one thousand years Pervy Sage?" Schef asks appearing on the TV. Everyone pales at that with Minato paling even more since he has to deal with it.

"That's INSANE!" Tsunade shouts. "Yes but that's for those with good souls like Minato and Hiruzen who summon Shini-chan. I had to promise, I'd include her in Naruto's harem in my Havoc's Fox story just to get Minato for this." Schef says. At this, Naruto both pales and blushes.

" **Naruto saw the Kyuubi try to escape but his mother had it held down with some strange golden chains that looked like they came out of her back, he saw the ghostly figure reach its hand through his father's stomach and grab the Kyuubi yanking out what looked like a ghostly form of the Kyuubi before using the knife in its mouth and slicing it from the Kyuubi before eating it, causing the Kyuubi to shrink slightly.** "

"So wait, I only have half of the Kyuubi's power sealed in me?" Naruto asks. "Yes. I didn't think you could handle the full power of the Kyuubi so I had its Yin and Yang power split and sealed the Yang in you while the Yin was sealed with me." Minato explains.

" **Naruto saw his mother cough up some blood which loosened the grip of her chains on the Kyuubi slightly which allowed it to try and impale him with its claws, he saw his parents leap in front of the claw and get skewered as the claw came to a stop mere inches from him.** "

Everyone is in tears while Naruto is holding his parents tightly.

" **Naruto then saw something that shocked him beyond belief, the Kyuubi's eyes changed before it looked down and seemed to look horrified at what it had done before a tear came to one of its eyes and slid down its cheek, before it said something that he didn't catch.** "

"Wait did the book say that the Kyuubi's eyes change?" Jiraiya asks. Minato looks back at what he just read and nods. "Then that means the Kyuubi didn't attack on a whim like most thought. That man must have done something to cause the Kyuubi to attack." Jiraiya says. "The man did say he was Madara Uchiha." Minato says. "Actually Minato, the man you faced was your thought to be deceased student Obito Uchiha. He was rescued from Shini-chan's clutches by the real Madara before Madara died from old age." Schef explains while appearing on the TV again. Everyone is wide eyed at that. Minato decides to continue reading after that.

" **Naruto saw his parents look at the Kyuubi and smile slightly and say something he didn't catch before they turn to him and his mother tells him to grow strong, eat his vegetables (** Naruto shutters at the evil vegetables **) and find a nice girl to love and give her lots of grandbabies (** Kushina nods with a megawatt smile on her face **) so that when he finally dies from old age he can tell her all about them with said girl (** Both Hinata and Naruto blush **), his father then says something which he doesn't catch before finishing the sealing as the Kyuubi disappears into the seal, before his mother and father collapse and crawl over to him and hold him in between them as they pass on.** "

"Aw that's so sweet that even in death the two of you showed Naruto the love he deserves." Tsunade says.

" **Naruto then saw the Sandaime show up with a few Anbu who Naruto recognizes as Inu and Neko who would often guard him when he was younger and he realizes that they are Kakashi-sensei and Yuugao-nee before Kakashi falls to his knees seeing the Yondaime dead, he sees the Sandaime pick him up and swear the Anbu at the scene to secrecy.** "

"Fat lot of good that did." Naruto grumbles. Anko nods in agreement.

" **He saw the meeting with the councils where the Sandaime revealed his status as a Jinchuriki (** "Stupid sensei. You don't tell civilians who have no knowledge of the Shinobi arts about a Jinchuriki." Tsunade grumbles **) and the shit storm that followed of the civilian council demanding his death, the elders demanding he be turned into a weapon (** "Not on your wrinkly old asses." Kushina says **), and the Shinobi council *Minus Fugaku Uchiha (** "Asshole." Everyone says **)* all saying he should live.** "

"Itachi, Obito before his death, Shisui, and Mikoto are the only good Uchiha that have ever lived." Kushina says. "When I played a prank on the Uchiha Police Force, Shisui was the one who helped me escape." Naruto says before being hugged by Kushina. "That's my Sochi-kun!" Kushina exclaims while holding the peace sign to Minato.

" **Naruto saw the Hokage take him to his clan house and spend the next two years taking care of him before having to send him to the orphanage and the horrible 2 years he spent there before getting kicked out (** "WHAT!" Kushina shouts in horror and anger **) and the year he spent living on the streets eating out of garbage cans and running from mobs of villagers sometimes escaping often times not.** "

"Oh my poor Sochi-kun." Kushina says crying while hugging Naruto close to her. Tsunade is leaking Killer Intent at everything Naruto went through. Both Hinata and Anko are hugging each other while shedding tears for Naruto. Even Minato has a few tears leaking from his eyes.

" **He remembers the first time he met two of his most precious people and how they became friends and kept knowing each other a secret, he remembered the Hokage finding him living on the streets and giving him an apartment to live in the red light district, he remembered befriending the local yakuza and brothel workers.** "

"At least you made some friends Sochi. I can't say I like them but I'm at least you made friends." Kushina says while hugging Naruto. Naruto hugs Kushina back. "Thanks Kaa-chan." Naruto says.

" **Naruto remembered meeting 4 more of his most precious people and the day where he tragically lost one of them, he remembered when he entered the academy to become a shinobi, and the ridicule and mistreatment he received causing him to take a mask of stupidity, the years of constantly playing the fool and chasing after a pink banshee who he would out of the ninja program before she got herself or her fellow shinobi killed.** "

"The academy standards have dropped rapidly since sensei took the hat again." Tsunade says with disdain at the fact that FANGIRLS were able to pass the academy.

" **Naruto smiled as he remembered his graduation day and how he passed after being tricked and learning he held the Kyuubi while Iruka-sensei saw him as himself and not the Kyuubi, he remembered the horror of being stuck on the same team as the pink banshee and the Emo-Teme (** "Language young man!" Kushina scolds Naruto for his cussing **) Sasuke, however what made it a little bearable was that he had Kakashi nii-san as his sensei but they kept knowing each other a secret to prevent the council from taking him off the team.** "

"Well at least Kakashi is continuing the Legacy of Team 7." Minato says. "What's the Legacy of Team 7 Tou-san?" Naruto asks Minato. "The Legacy of Team 7 started when the Shodaime and Nidaime trained the Sandaime and his two teammates, Elder Utatane and Elder Mitokado, as the first Team 7. The Sandaime trained the Desentsu no Sannin as the second Team 7. Jiraiya-sensei trained the third Team 7. I trained the fourth Team 7 and now Kakashi has trained the fifth Team 7. It's up to a member of the previous Team 7 to train the next Team 7. Kakashi was the only surviving member of my Team 7 just as I was the surviving member of Jiraiya-sensei's Team 7." Minato explains.

" **He remembered all the D-rank missions he went on with his "team" before going on the mission to Nami no Kuni where he ran into Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku while protecting Tazuna the bridge builder, the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, reaching Tazuna's house and meeting his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari, and the week of training in which he met Haku and forged his own nindo which was to "Never give up, Never back down, and fight to protect those precious to him".** "

"That's a good nindo to have Sochi-kun. Never go against it or break it or you won't live to regret it." Kushina says while her hair floats up to resemble nine tails. Naruto nods furiously while sweating in fear.

" **Naruto remembered saving Inari and Tsunami from Gato's thugs before rushing off to his team who were fighting Zabuza and his apprentice on the bridge, fight Zabuza's apprentice on the bridge with Sasuke before Sasuke took a hit for him and he thought he died before subconsciously tapping into Kyuubi's chakra and beating Zabuza's apprentice who turned out to be Haku.** "

"That's showing them Sochi-kun." Kushina says while hugging Naruto and giving the peace sign. Naruto smiles with a small blush at his mother's antics.

" **Naruto remembered Haku telling him of his life before meeting Zabuza, before rushing off to save him and getting killed by Kakashi's chidori which was meant for Zabuza, how he ripped into Zabuza about how Haku saw him as a father (** Getting a cheer from Kushina and chuckles from Minato **), Gato showing up with a group of thugs and revealing how he had never intended to pay Zabuza (** Getting growls from the group **), giving Zabuza a kunai before he charges into the group before finally reaching Gato and slicing his head off, before getting stabbed a bunch of times.** "

The females of the group are in tears at the death of Zabuza after avenging Haku. Even the males have a few tears in their eyes.

" **How he and Kakashi scared off the rest of the thugs as a mob of villagers showed up with a bunch of make-shift weapons (** Getting laughs from the group **), the party that night celebrating Wave's freedom from Gato (** Getting cheers from the group **), burying Haku and Zabuza, before saying goodbye to the people of Wave when the bridge was finished and heading back to Konoha.** "

"Good job Sochi-kun." Kushina says while hugging Naruto. "Thanks Kaa-chan." Naruto says hugging Kushina back while blushing.

" **Getting back to Konoha and reporting on their mission, and Kakashi giving them entrance slips to the Chunin exams, entering the Chunin exams with the rest of the "Rookie Nine" (** Getting guffaws from Jiraiya and Anko **), taking the first exam which was a written test and passing due to luck even though Hinata offered to let him cheat off her test and he refused (** Getting a blush from Hinata from Kushina's teasing **), the second exam beginning, almost getting eaten by a giant snake (** Getting growls from Kushina and Minato **), saving a nice red-headed girl with glasses from a bear.** "

"Aw Sochi-kun. You now have a fangirl." Kushina teases Naruto who blushes. "Don't remind me Kaa-chan. Fangirls are obsessive." Naruto says while Minato chuckles while patting Naruto's back in sympathy.

" **Then there was fighting against Orochimaru who then hit him with some weird seal after giving Sasuke one on his neck (** "Damn Five Pronged Seal." Minato and Kushina mutter **), waking up to find team 10 and Lee from team 9 helping Sakura fight off a team of Genin from Otogakure until Sasuke wakes up with an evil chakra around him (** "Damnit he was given a Cursed Seal." Anko growls **) and brutally beats one of the Sound Genin by breaking both arms, until Sakura stops him.** "

"Why didn't you say anything about fighting Orochimaru in the Forest of Death Gaki **(Brat)**?" Jiraiya asks. "Nobody asked. It was common knowledge what Orochimaru has as a goal and he needed the Sharingan to accomplish this goal but did anyone think to ask the team with the only Uchiha in the village if we were attacked by Orochimaru in the Forest of Death? Nooooooo." Naruto says with venom and sarcasm in his voice.

" **Kabuto helping them get the scroll they needed and barely making it to the tower in the middle of the forest of death where the next part of the exam would take place, the prelim fights where Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, the sand siblings consisting of Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, Dosu of Sound, all came out victorious and moved on to the finals, how he barely won against Kiba due to getting lucky, and how Neji won against Hinata nearly killing her and he swore on Hinata's blood (** Getting a blush from Hinata and a squeal from Kushina **) and his ninja way that he will defeat Neji in the finals.** "

"Kawaii! That was just too Kawaii on how you swore on Hinata's blood Sochi-kun." Kushina squeals while hugging Naruto who's blushing even darker than Hinata.

" **How the winners of the prelim fights drew lots to determine who they would fight with his match against Neji being the first one, followed by Sasuke vs. Gaara, Shino vs. Kankuro, Temari vs. Shikamaru, and Dosu fighting the winner of match one, who Kakashi told him he had to train Sasuke for the whole the whole month due to the council's orders (** Getting growls from Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade **), but got him a sensei which turned out to be Ebisu, and left but not before slipping a note into Naruto's pocket and upon reading it caused him to smile and play along with Ebisu.** "

"What did the note say?" Anko asks impatiently. "We might find out as we continue reading." Minato answered.

" **Naruto remembers his training at the hot springs until he caught Jiraiya peeping on the women's side (** Getting glares from the females **) which resulted in Naruto busting Jiraiya to the ladies that were bathing which led to Jiraiya getting the shit beat out of him along with Ebisu who was at the wrong place at the wrong time (** This resulted in Naruto getting glomped by the females **), Jiraiya taking over his training for the month which lead to him learning how to summon toads and his current situation.** "

"We're so proud of you Sochi-kun." Kushina says with the females nodding in agreement while Naruto is still being hugged by the females. Jiraiya is sitting in a corner sulking about blonde Gaki's getting all the attention.

" **As Naruto's life finished flashing before his eyes and he continued to fall the faces of his precious people passed through his mind, his parents, the Sandaime, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, Yugao, Ayame and Teuchi, and finally his most precious people of all his Lavender Hime (** Hinata blushes **), Hebi Queen (** Anko blushes **), his Ookami-goddesses, and finally his Queen of cool, and a tear leaks from his eye as he thinks that he likely will never see them again.** "

"I'm assuming that one of these Ookami-goddesses is Tsume-chan Sochi-kun?" Kushina asks. Naruto shrugs. "I don't know Kaa-chan. I'm sure the book will confirm it but I'm wondering who this Queen of cool is." Naruto says. Just then three flashes of light appear then fade leaving Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, and Samui of Kumo where the light was. "Uncool." Samui says. "Sorry Samui-chan but you and the two Inuzuka beauties are need for the rest of this story." Schef says appearing on the TV. "You can all introduce yourselves later, Minato start reading." Schef says while Minato nods.

" **Naruto then sees a vision of all his precious people standing over his grave crying, however none crying harder than his hime, queens, and goddesses, and upon seeing their crying faces a fire lights in his eyes. "NO I WON'T DIE HERE AND MAKE THEM CRY!" Naruto yells as he goes through the summoning hand seals again to summon before yelling out "** Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu) **" and pouring as much of his chakra as possible into it, however he ended up making a mistake when doing the hand seals and instead of summoning the boss Toad he simply vanishes.** "

"Well, I think it's time we introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina says. "I'm Minato Namikaze and this is our son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Minato introduces for both himself and Naruto. "I'm Tsunade Senju and the pervert over there is Jiraiya." Tsunade introduces for both herself and Jiraiya. "I'm Anko Mitarashi the shy wall flower is Hinata Hyuuga." Anko introduces for herself and Hinata. "I'm Tsume Inuzuka and this is my daughter Hana." Tsume introduces for both herself and Hana. "I'm Samui." Samui introduces. "So what's all this about Kushina-chan?" Tsume asks Kushina. "We're reading about Sochi-kun or at least a version of him." Kushina says.

" **John Hammond was watching the construction of the visitor center for his state of the art theme park "Jurassic Park" continue when he sees a tear in the air above the visitor center and what looked like a boy in an orange jumpsuit appear out of nowhere and crash through the roof of the visitor center before he rushes in to see if the boy is alright.** "

"This must be like a carnival but more permanent." Tsunade says. The others nod in agreement with Tsunade's observation.

" **Hammond finds the boy lying in a small crater with minor cuts and bruises and immediately calls for medics as they rush to treat the boy, a few hours later the boy is still sleeping in a medical bed with Hammond right next to him when Hammond hears the door slide open and Hammond's old friend Dr. Henry Wu walks in.** "

"Wow. There medical technology is so advanced." Tsunade says. The others nod in agreement.

" **Hammond looks to Dr. Wu. "How is he Henry?" He asks worried about the boy who looks no older than 13.** "

 **(This the last one was so short, I'm not write the reader's reactions yet.)**

" **Dr. Wu just sighs. "That's the thing John. When he came here he had a few fractures and broken bones, along with some minor cuts and bruises, however in the few hours he has been asleep ALL of his bones have already healed along with his cuts and bruises." He says shocking Hammond (** "That's the Uzumaki healing factor at work." Kushina says with pride **). "Something like this shouldn't be possible, it's like he has some sort of super accelerated healing factor." He finishes rubbing the bridge of his nose while thinking,** _ **'It's reasons like this that I chose the field of genetics instead of regular medicine.'**_ "

The group is shocked that Naruto survived a fall like that.

" **Hammond sighs in relief hearing that the boy will be okay. "Thank you Henry." He says getting a nod from Dr. Wu before he leaves through the door, Hammond then turns back to the boy whose eyes are starting to open and smiles.** "

"I think this John Hammond is starting to care for Naruto." Jiraiya points out. The others nod in agreement.

" **Naruto opens his eyes to see he is in some kind of hospital room but it looks more advanced than the ones in Konoha and rubs his head. "Ouch. Why do I feel like I just fell through a building again?" He says before noticing the old man sitting next to his bed and smiles. "Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, nice to meet you." He says getting a chuckle from the old man.** "

"Again Sochi-kun?" Kushina asks in a sickly sweet voice. Naruto pales and hides behind Minato.

" **Hammond smiles. "Hello Naruto the reason you feel like you fell through a building is because you did. My visitor center that is still under construction to be precise." He says causing Naruto to rub the back of his neck and smile sheepishly. "Now allow me to introduce myself. I am John Hammond, and welcome to Jurassic Park." He says before giving Naruto a handshake.** "

"That's the end of the first chapter. Who would like to read next?" Minato asks only for Kushina to snatch the book from him.

 **I hope you alike this. Read and Review please. I need to know what you people think. Also for those who voted on my poll about the Shinigami joining the harem for Naruto in "Havoc's Fox" then I hope you're happy because she will join.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. Here's the next chapter of "Reading Naruto the Dino Sage" for all of your enjoyment.**

"Jutsu/Kyuubi talking in the book."

' _Kyuubi thinking/Telepathy in the book.'_

Kushina looks at the book in her hands. "Are we all ready to start reading again?" Kushina asks only to receive nods in reply. Kushina starts to read then.

" **Naruto just stared at Hammond. "What's Jurassic Park and how far is Konoha?" He asks curious as to how far he was from home.** "

 **(No reactions since it's too small. All paragraphs that are two lines won't have reactions after them.)**

" **Hammond looks at Naruto. "Naruto I have no idea what Konoha is, you just appeared out of thin air above my visitors center." He says shocking Naruto whose eyes widen** (Just like the eyes of the readers) **hearing this, as he thinks of all the possible reasons as to why Hammond has never heard of Konoha before coming to the one he feared the most.** "

"Whoa. That has to be another dimension. Konoha is widely known throughout all of the Elemental Nations." Jiraiya says. The others nod in agreement. Kushina starts to read again.

"' _ **I must have messed up the summoning jutsu and it hurled me into a new world.'**_ **Naruto looks at Hammond. "I see, that means I'm in a whole new world." He says looking down and surprising Hammond.** "

The others look at Naruto in disbelief. "What?" Naruto asks. "Nothing." The others reply.

" **Hammond's eyes widen. "Naruto what do you mean by 'you're in a whole new world'?" He asks thinking he misheard Naruto.** "

" **Naruto looks at Hammond and smiles. "Well I come from a world of shinobi or as they are more commonly known as ninja." He says shocking Hammond before telling him the history of his world, about chakra, giving him a small demonstration by creating a shadow clone, and finally telling him about his life.** "

"You're too trusting Gaki. You just tell some stranger things all willy nilly." Tsunade says while bonking Naruto on the head. "Owowowowowowow." Naruto says while holding his head.

" **By the end of Naruto's story, Hammond is speechless and while saddened by some of the things that Naruto told him like his life when he was younger; smiles in a grandfatherly way. "Naruto for someone so young you have already done so much and overcome so much." He says.** "

Everyone smiles slightly at that and Naruto is reminded of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi **(This is after the invasion and when Tsunade became Hokage.)**

" **Naruto smiles. "Thanks Hammond-JIJI, but you never told me what Jurassic Park is." He says curious as to what it might be because it sounds pretty cool.** "

Samui nods in agreement. Kushina continues to read.

" **Hammond smiles before telling Naruto about his dream, and what Jurassic Park is, and as he explains more and more of it Naruto's eyes widen further and further, and after Hammond shows Naruto some pictures of Dinosaurs Naruto's eyes have stars in them.** "

The eyes of the readers all widen upon seeing the images of Dinosaurs. "Whoa. They are so big." Jiraiya says.

" **Naruto just stares at Hammond. "Hammond-JIJ that's so cool, I want to help your dream come true while I try and find a way home, besides I have always loved animals." He says with a smile.** "

Kushina smiles at Naruto who is being hugged by both Tsume and Hana Inuzuka. Naruto blushes from the hug since his head is in Tsume's cleavage.

" **Hammond looks at Naruto for a minute before smiling. "Thank you Naruto, and welcome aboard." He says before getting up. "Now get some rest I will show you around and we will find something for you to do in the morning." He finishes getting a nod from Naruto before leaving the room.** "

"I wonder what you will do there Sochi-kun." Kushina says aloud.

" **Naruto watches the door close before laying back down and looking at the ceiling.** _ **'So I ended up in a new world, wait until I tell Jiji and the others about this.'**_ **He thinks before closing his eyes and falling asleep.** "

"I assume you're thinking about sensei Gaki?" Jiraiya asks Naruto. "Apparently so Ero-Sennin **(Pervy Sage)**." Naruto says not noticing the tick mark on Jiriaya's forehead. *Giggle.* Kushina giggles.

" **Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in a sewer in ankle deep water** ("I really need to change my mindscape." Naruto mutters to himself) **. "Well seeing as how I was just in the medical room, this must be my mindscape." He says before taking a look around and sighing. "I hope nobody back home finds out my mind is a sewer or I will hear the end of it." He says before walking toward what he thinks is the exit.** "

"I really hope my precious Sochi-kun isn't a pervert." Kushina says in a sickly sweet voice towards Naruto. Naruto pales and hides behind Tsume who is laughing. "You still have the touch Kushina-chan." Tsume says.

" **After walking for a little while Naruto comes to a large gate with wooden bars and a tag that says** _ **Seal**_ **holding it shut. "Well this must be where Kyuubi is held." He says before noticing two large red eyes open.** "

Naruto pales and looks at Hinata before looking away. Hinata just gets up and walks over to Naruto hugging him. "You're not the Kyuubi. You are and always be Naruto-kun." Hinata says before feinting while blushing.

" **The eyes look at him and widen before he hears a voice.** "Hello kit." **It says in a strangely deep feminine voice surprising Naruto.** "

" **Naruto stands there for a minute. "Hello Kyuubi, we finally meet again." He says causing the Kyuubi's eyes to widen which he notices. "Yes I know about the events that took place during the night of my birth and who my parents are, I saw it happen when my life flashed before my eyes while I nearly fell to my death before ending up in this world." He says shocking the Kyuubi even more.** "

Before anything can said, a bright flash of light appears before fading revealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune aka Akane. "Akane-Kaa-chan?" Kushina asks after Akane takes her human form. Akane glomps Kushina. "Hello Kushina-chan. Do you mind explaining how I'm out of Naruto-kun's seal?" Akane asks. "I removed you so you join in on reading about a version of Naruto Akane-hime. My name is Scheffelman but you can call me Scheffel or Schef for short." Schef explains while holding Akane from behind and groping Akane.

" **Kyuubi recovers from the shock.** "What do you mean by this world Kit?" **The Kyuubi asks curious about what Naruto just said.** "

"Are you going to stay for the rest of the reading Schef?" Naruto asks. "Nah. I just arrived to explain things to Akane-hime while coping a feel since all of my stories involving you Naruto have a Fem!Kyuubi." Schef says.

" **Naruto sighs. "How about I just show you all my memories. It will be quicker than having to explain it." He suggests getting a nod from the Kyuubi before Naruto shows all of his memories and by the end Kyuubi is pissed.** "

"I would be pissed too if I had to see all of Naruto's memories." Tsunade says. The others except Naruto and Hinata nod in agreement.

" **Kyuubi slams its paw into the floor and yells.** "HOW DARE THEY TREAT YOU LIKE THAT, IF KUSHINA-CHAN AND MINATO-KUN SAW ANY OF THIS THEY WOULD HAVE LEFT THE VILLAGE BURN TO THE GROUND!" **It says before calming down a little.** "Naruto I'm so sorry for everything you have gone through in your life." **The Kyuubi apologizes.** "

"Akane-Kaa-chan is correct. If Minato-kun or I saw Sochi-kun's life, we would let Konoha burn to the ground." Kushina says with Minato nodding in agreement.

" **Naruto just shakes his head before smiling. "It's not your fault Kyuubi, I saw what happened the night I was born and how you looked like your world had just come crashing down around you when you realized what you did." He says causing the Kyuubi's eyes to widen.** "

The eyes of the readers widen also. "Wow. Gaki, you are WAY different there than here." Anko says. Naruto just glares at Anko while pouting getting the females to giggle and Minato and Jiraiya to chuckle.

" **Naruto just smiles before continuing. "I know that my parents loved me and that is enough for me, also I can tell that you aren't the evil demon that everyone makes you out to be, you are just lonely." He says shocking the Kyuubi who can't believe what its hearing before Naruto continues. "I would like to know about your past and how you and my mother came to know each other." He says causing the Kyuubi to smile.** "

Kushina smiles too. "Aw Sochi-kun. You care about Akane-Kaa-chan just like I do." Kushina says before hugging Naruto.

" **The Kyuubi looks at Naruto seeing so much of Kushina and Minato in him.** "You're right Naruto they loved you beyond belief and couldn't wait for you to be born so all of you could be a family." **Kyuubi says causing small tears to form in the corner of Naruto's eyes.** "You are also right about me Naruto. I am not evil and have actually never even hurt someone by my own free will." **Kyuubi says before telling Naruto about its past.** "

"What do you mean by that Akane?" Tsunade asks. "When I attacked Hashirama-kun, I was under Madara's control and when I attacked Konoha, I was under Obito's control." Akane explains. "What about the Kinkaku and Ginkaku brothers?" Jiraiya asks. "I never meant to hurt them but at the time I was just so hungry and they looked like pieces of meat to me." Akane says.

" **Kyuubi tells Naruto how she and the other tailed beasts came to be, which shocked Naruto** (And the rest of the readers aside from Akane) **that Kyuubi was actually a girl but quickly got over it as Kyuubi continued her story, she told Naruto how Madara Uchiha put her under a genjutsu to fight the First** (Shodaime) **Hokage, how she was sealed into Mito Uzumaki, how she was sealed into Naruto's mother when Mito was close to dying, how she and Kushina became friends and later saw each other as sisters, and finally about Kushina's life before the night Naruto was born.** "

"Akane-Kaa-chan! I wanted to tell Sochi-kun about my life." Kushina exclaims. "Sorry Kushina-chan but I guess I got ahead of myself in that book." Akane says with a giggle. Kushina just pouts before reading.

" **Naruto smiles as he wipes a tear from his eyes before walking through the bars and hugging Kyuubi. "Thank you Kyuubi for telling me about my mother and yourself." He says as a tear comes to Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto looks up and smiles. "Do you have a human form and a name?" He asks curious if she has one as it seems a little weird to just call her Kyuubi.** "

"Naruto has a point Akane." Minato says. Kushina nods in agreement.

" **Kyuubi smiles.** "Yes Naruto my name is **(Kuro, I'm going to use Akane for Kyuubi's name since it's the name I've seen you use in some of your other Naruto stories where the Kyuubi is mentioned)** Akane, and yes I have a human form." **She says before she glows red and begins to shrink. When the glow fades it reveals a woman that appears to be in her early 20's, she has crimson-orange hair that goes down to her butt, violet eyes that have flecks of gold in them, large E-cup breasts, an hourglass figure with wide hips and legs that seem to go on for miles. Akane is wearing a sky-blue kimono that hugs her curves tightly.** "

An image of Akane appears on the TV in her human form causing Jiraiya to be sent back via a nose bleed before he gets pummeled by Akane, Kushina, and Tsunade. Kushina goes back to reading after beating up Jiraiya.

" **Naruto just stares at what he can only describe as "Beauty personified"** (Getting Akane to blush dark red) **before he comes to his senses. "Beautiful." He manages to get out causing Akane to blush slightly. Naruto snaps out of his stupor. "So Akane do you think there is any way for us to get back home?" He asks a little hopeful that maybe she will know a way.** "

"Aw Akane-Kaa-chan, Naruto thinks you're Beauty personified. That means you're the most beautiful person in all of the Elemental Nations." Kushina squeals out.

" **Akane thinks for a moment.** "I don't know Naruto, we might be here for a while if not stuck here but I have an idea on how to get you hime and that is to reverse summon you, since we already know that it was a summoning that got us here." **She says causing Naruto's eyes to widen with hope before what she says next nearly shatters it.** "The problem is that since you have never summoned the boss of the Toads they don't recognize you as one of their summoners yet." **She says a little sadly.** "

"Really wish Ero-Sennin would have removed the seal from me so I could have summoned Gamabunta sooner." Naruto mutters.

" **Naruto just sighs. "I was afraid of that." He says before an idea comes to mind. "What if we were to make a new summoning contract, and then reverse summon back to the summon realm, because aren't all summon contracts automatically linked there when they are made?" He asks causing Akane's eyes to widen.** "

The eyes of everyone aside from Naruto widen as well. "What the hell is wrong with you Gaki?" Jiraiya asks Naruto. Kushina reads before anything else can be said.

" **Akane thinks for a minute.** "That just might work Naruto." **She says causing Naruto to smile.** "

" **Naruto's smile suddenly falls when he remembers something. "Akane do you have any idea why my chakra control and usage is so out of whack, normally it feels like a raging river but now it feels like a little trickle." He says curious as to why his chakra is so mess up.** "

"Is that the effect of the Five Prong Seal Gaki?" Anko asks Naruto. "Sort of. It actually felt more like a leaky faucet than a trickle." Naruto says.

" **Akane thinks for a minute before checking Naruto's chakra system and finding something that causes her to narrow her eyes in anger.** "Naruto I need to know if someone ever jammed their hand into your abdomen while their fingers were glowing." **She says having an idea of what it might be.** "

"It's the Five Prong Seal." Minato, Kushina, and Naruto says at once.

" **Naruto's eyes widen. "Yeah in the forest of death during the second exam Orochimaru hit my stomach with his hand and it was glowing why?" He asks curious as to how that would make a difference.** "

"It makes all the difference." The Namikaze-Uzumaki family says at once again.

" **Akane growls and stomps her foot sending shockwaves through Naruto's mindscape.** "THAT SLIMY SNAKE-BASTARD!" **She yells before calming down and looking to Naruto.** "Naruto he hit you with a Five-Point seal which not only blocks a lot of your chakra but also disrupts it, that is why your chakra feels that way and why you couldn't summon any of the toads bigger than a tadpole, not to mention that perverted idiot Jiraiya didn't even think to check if you had a seal on you." **She says causing Naruto's eyes to widen.** "

"See. Even Akane agrees that you're an idiot Ero-Sennin." Naruto taunts to Jiraiya. Jiraiya just growls.

" **Naruto narrows his eyes. "That fucking** ("Language young man. I'm not afraid to take you over my knee and spank you like a disobedient child." Kushina tells Naruto) **perverted idiot! Not only does he throw me down a fucking cliff** (Kushina gives Naruto a sickly sweet smile causing Naruto to hide behind Jiraiya. "He threw me off a cliff Kaa-chan so punish him." Naruto says while pointing at Jiraiya) **, he does it without even thinking that there might be something wrong with my chakra beforehand!" He yells causing the mindscape walls to shake a little. "When we get back to our world the first thing I'm going to do is shove my foot so far up his ass that he will taste his own shit on the bottom of my sandal, before I cut his balls off with a rusty kunai and feed them to him." He finishes before looking to Akane and raising his eyebrow.** "

"I'll disregard the last use of cussing because I love the punishment idea you made for Jiraiya Sochi-kun." Kushina says. Naruto smiles at that while Jiraiya pales.

" **Akane just watches Naruto go on his tirade of what he is going to do to Jiraiya which causes her to blush at the dominating aura he is giving off before she notices him finished and clears her throat.** "Now I can remove the seal Naruto but it will take time due to me having to basically overload it piece by piece so that there isn't any damage to your chakra coils, not to mention it will take time for me to create the summon contract and we need to find an animal to tie it too." **She says getting a nod from Naruto.** "

"Judging by the title, the animal will be these Dinosaurs." Tsunade points out.

" **Naruto smiles. "It's alright Akane-chan and don't worry about the animal we will find something." He says causing her to nod. "Now how about I change the scenery since I doubt it's very comfortable in a sewer." He says before the mindscape starts to shake before the sewer disappears.** "

"I wonder what I change it to." Naruto says to himself.

" **The sewer changes into a large meadow with a lake and waterfall, off in the distance is a large two story Japanese-style mansion, the bars of the cage and the seal disappear and a ring with the word** _ **Seal**_ **engraved on it appears on Akane's finger.** "

"Aw Sochi-kun. You're trying to get Akane-Kaa-chan as a lover. That's so sweet." Kushina gushes towards Naruto. Naruto blushes a deep red.

" **Naruto looks to Akane and smiles at her shocked expression. "So do you like it?" He asks before Akane glomps him burying his head in her bountiful bust.** "

Jiraiya is sent back via nose bleed before being pummeled by Tsunade, Kushina, Anko, and Akane. Kushina then goes back to reading.

" **Akane snuggles Naruto into her chest before noticing his face turning blue and his soul starting to leave his mouth before she panics before stuffing his soul back down his throat causing him to take in a deep breath. "Oh sweet air how I missed thee." He says before taking a few more deep breaths and muttering, "I almost died there but what a way to go" and looking at Akane who is blushing slightly and smiles. "I take it by your reaction you like the changes Akane-chan?" He asks.** "

"Naruto has a point. Dying by suffocation with your head in the bust of a woman is the most enjoyable way to die." Minato says. "Oh shut up Minato-kun." Kushina says before reading.

" **Akane smiles.** "Yes Naruto-kun it's beautiful." **She says before blushing and thinking,** _'Naruto-kun where did that come from'_ **as Naruto just tilts his head to the side looking at her.** "

"I think you are starting to fall for Sochi-kun Akane-Kaa-chan." Kushina says to Akane who blushes along with Naruto.

" **Naruto shakes his head. "Well I better wake up Akane-chan. Have fun looking around your new accommodations." He says before giving her a hug and disappearing from the mindscape.** "

"Aw Sochi-kun and Akane-Kaa-chan sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Kushina sings to the embarrassment of both Akane and Naruto. Kushina giggles before reading.

" **Naruto wakes up to see that it is morning and gets up from the bed and does some stretches until he notices the door open and Hammond steps in. "Good morning Hammond-JiJi." He says while he finishes his stretches.** "

"It's always a good idea to do morning stretches." Tsunade says with a nod.

" **Hammond chuckles. "Good morning Naruto. Ready for the tour and finding out what your job will be?" He asks before smiling seeing Naruto already dressed and ready to go. Hammond gives Naruto a tour of the main building showing him the control room, kitchen, and incubation/hatching room and it was in the incubation/hatching room that something amazing happened.** "

"What happened?! What is this amazing thing that happened?!" Anko asks bouncing in her seat. "Calm down Anko-chan. The book will explain soon." Hana says to Anko.

" **Naruto was looking at the eggs when he hears cracking and notices two of the eggs hatching. "Hammond-JiJi these two eggs are hatching!" He yells getting Hammond and Dr. Wu's attention as they rush over. Naruto turns back around to look at the eggs and smiles when he sees two little heads poking out and staring at him like he is their parent before letting out a cute roar and nuzzling their heads into Naruto's palm.** "

"KAWAII!" All the females shout at the same time.

" **Hammond and Dr. Wu arrive to see the two dinosaurs nuzzling into Naruto's palm causing them to chuckle. "Well looks like we have found your job Naruto." Hammond says surprising Dr. Wu.** "

"It's just so Kawaii that I can't look away." Tsume says with the other females nodding in agreement.

" **Naruto looks over to Hammond and tilts his head to the side which the two little dinosaur babies see and imitate. "What do you mean Hammond-JiJi?" He asks curious as to what his job will be.** "

"KAWAII!" The females shout again.

" **Hammond smiles. "Those two baby Tyrannosaurus-Rex have imprinted on you meaning they think that you are their parent." He says chuckling a little at Naruto's expression. "Now due to this you will be one of the Dinosaur Handlers, and your job will be to take care of the dinosaurs." He finishes explaining.** "

"That must be an important job for you to get Naruto." Minato says while the others nod in agreement aside from Naruto.

" **Naruto smiles. "I accept Hammond-JiJi." He says before turning to the two baby T-Rexs. "Hey there little ones. I'm your daddy Naruto, welcome to the world." He says smiling as the babies let out a tiny roar** ("KAWAII!" The females shout for a third time) **. "Now how about I name you two." Naruto says before thinking a minute. "I got it how about I name you Fang." He says to the one whose teeth are a little bigger, "And I name you Jade." He says to the one whose skin is a darker shade of green. "Would you two like that?" He asks before getting two tiny squeals as his answers.** "

"KAWAII!" A fourth shout from the females. Samui is part of the group because even her cold personality is no match for the cuteness of the baby dinosaurs.

" **Hammond smiles at the scene. "Now Naruto Fang and Jade have to spend a few days here under observation to make sure they are healthy but you will be able to visit them every day and after that you will be able to look after them." He says getting a nod from Naruto.** "

"Cheer up Naruto-kun. You will soon take care of your new baby dinosaurs." Akane says to Naruto.

" **Naruto smiles as he looks at Fang and Jade. "Alright you two I will see you every day so get some rest and be good okay?" He asks getting a nod from the two babies as he hears two voices in head.** _'Yes Father.'_ **The two voices say surprising Naruto.** "

"EEE! I HAVE GRANDBABIES!" Kushina squeals hugging Naruto.

" **Naruto's eyes widen. "Did you two just talk with me through a mental link?" He asks causing Hammond and Dr. Wu's eyes to widen hearing this before they look to see the two babies nod their heads as if they understood Naruto and were answering his question.** "

"My grandbabies are really smart." Kushina squeals out.

" **Naruto turns to Hammond. "Well Hammond-JiJi it looks like I somehow have a mental link with Fang and Jade. I can hear and talk to them mentally." He says shocking them before he hears a familiar voice in his head that he recognizes as Akane.** "

"Who wants to bet that the babies will think that Akane is their mother?" Anko asks. Nobody answers making Anko pout.

" **Akane sees what's happening from within the mindscape and chuckles.** "Naruto I think the mental between you and those babies is a side-effect of the mental link I established with you." **She says causing Naruto's eyes to widen before he mentally chuckles when Fang and Jade ask if Akane is their mother causing Akane to sputter and blush slightly.** "

"Called it." Anko says. "Nobody cares Anko-chan." Hana says while Anko pouts again.

" **Naruto turns to Hammond. "Okay Hammond-JiJi how about we finish the tour." He says getting a nod from Hammond before he turns back to Fang and Jade. "Now you two be good, I will be back soon okay." He says getting a nod from the two baby T-Rex's before they go to sleep, Naruto and Hammond then leave to continue the tour.** "

"What happens next?" Jiraiya asks impatiently.

" **Time-skip 5 years later.** "

"What! Why are getting a time-skip?!" Jiraiya asks angrily. "Shut up Baka **(Idiot)**." Tsunade says while hitting Jiraiya in the back of the head.

" **It had been five years since Naruto arrived in what he had named "The Jurassic Park World" and a lot had happened in that time.** "

" **First after Fang and Jade were given a clean bill of health he had begun taking care of them and was amazed at how fast they grew.** "

" **After a few months Akane had been able to remove the Five-Point seal that Orochimaru had placed on him and he had spent some time getting used to his chakra again and training with it as he took care of Fang and Jade.** "

"I want to meet my grandbabies Schef!" Kushina yells out. "Sorry Kushina but I can't bring Fang, Jade, or Sabine to you so you can meet them." Schef says. "Who's Sabine?" Minato asks. "You will find out in the book." Schef says.

" **A year after his arrival Naruto gained another child when he was present at the birth of a baby Velociraptor that he named Sabine and after Sabine was given a clean bill of health Hammond allowed Naruto to take care of her like he did with Fang and Jade, who upon learning they had a little sister were ecstatic even if she was a different species.** "

"Three grandbabies. I'm so happy that I have three grandbabies." Kushina squeals out.

" **For the next four years Naruto took care of Sabine, Jade, and Fang while training himself in his ninja skill, and working on the Summoning Scroll with Akane, and after Naruto had removed some of the seal and met his parents who had sealed some of their chakra in him and having a happy reunion before Naruto, Akane and Kushina beat the living hell out of Minato for doing something as stupid as sealing Akane into Naruto** ("Why Kushina-hime?" Minato asks. "Because you were an idiot by sealing Akane-Kaa-chan into Sochi-kun." Kushina tells him) **, Kushina and Minato began teaching him their skills while helping him make the summon contract before they ran out of the chakra they had stored in the seal and passing on.** "

"At least we were able to pass on our skills to Sochi-kun there." Kushina says while hugging Naruto. "After this chapter, you can take a break to teach Naruto anything you want, even the birds and the bees, Kushina." Schef says while smirking at Naruto's pale face at the mention of the birds and the bees talk. "You're mean Schef." Naruto pouts. "No I'm evil and sadistic at times." Schef cackles out getting a moan from Anko.

" **Naruto had also been promoted to Lead Dinosaur Handler after it was discovered that this mental link wasn't restricted to just Fang, Jade, and Sabine when he calmed down a Triceratops who was having a minor rampage when it stepped on a spike.** "

"Way to go Sochi-kun." Kushina cheers while hugging Naruto.

" **Naruto and his "Dino Kids" as many had come to nickname them had also moved to Isla Sorna where most of the other Dinosaurs were when they were growing up before they were brought to Isla Nubar and the actual park.** "

"Sochi-kun and my grandbabies." Kushina says.

" **Naruto was currently standing before a nearly fully grown Jade and Fang who were standing around 20 feet tall and 40 feet long, and a full grown Sabine who was standing around 6 feet tall and 10 feet long, as the wind and rain battered them and people evacuated.** "

"Oh no. Sochi-kun will have to leave my grandbabies. I just know it." Kushina sobs out.

" **Naruto had just received a call from Hammond who had informed him that Jurassic Park had a catastrophic breakout due to one of its computer analyst's sabotaging the system causing many of the Dinosaurs to break out of their paddocks, and the virus was spreading to all of the systems on every Island which was forcing everyone to evacuate** "

"My grandbabies!" Kushina wails.

" **Naruto looks at Jade, Fang, and Sabine. "You three understand what has happened right?" He asks getting a nod from the three as he had just told them everything that had happened. Naruto smiles sadly. "Now you understand that I have to go right?" Again he gets another set of nods but he could tell they were sad.** "

Kushina is wailing too much so Tsume took over for the part that was just read.

" **Naruto raises his hands as he rubs Jade and Fang's snouts as they lower their heads, before he rubs the top of Sabine's head. "Now Fang Jade I want the two of you to look after each other, and Sabine you go to the other Raptors, and I promise you that I will come back. It might take a little while but I promise I will be back." He says as a few tears form in his eyes and he gets nods from the three of them.** "

Kushina is still wailing over the fact that her Sochi-kun had to leave her grandbabies.

" **Naruto smiles. "Now the three of you will be fine on your own for a little bit after all you are my children." He says smiling as they nod their heads.** "

" **Jade and Fang lick his cheeks.** _'Goodbye Father and tell Mother, we will miss her.'_ **They say through the mental link causing Naruto to chuckle a little at the fact that all three of his children had come to see Akane as a mother when they talked through the mental link.** "

Akane is blushing madly at this.

" **Sabine rubs her head against his chest.** _'Take care Father. I will make you proud by bevoming the leader of the pack.'_ **She says causing Naruto to smile as Sabine had always said she would become the leader of the other Velociraptors on the island.** "

Tsume chuckles. "I like Sabine the most out of all three of your children Naruto." Tsume tells Naruto who blushes.

" **Naruto smiles. "I know you will Sabine and I am already proud of all of you." He says before noticing the boat getting ready to leave. "Now I have to go. Stay safe you three and I will be back before you know it." He says before the three of them nod and give him one last lick before leaving.** "

"At least my Sochi-kun still cares for my grandbabies." Kushina hiccups out. Both Minato and Naruto just pat Kushina on the back. "It's ok Kushina-hime." Minato says comfortingly. "Smile Kaa-chan. Don't be like Sasuke, always brooding." Naruto says.

" **Naruto watches them leave before he thinks,** _ **'Stay safe my loving children, I will be back for you I promise, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze always keeps his promises'**_ **before he boards the boat with the others.** "

"Hear that Kaa-chan. My other will be back." Naruto says.

" **One of the other workers notices Naruto staring at the island as they leave and walks up to him before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry about them Naruto, your kids are the strongest and smartest of all the Dinosaurs on the island. They will be fine until you can get back." He says trying to comfort Naruto.** "

"At least is trying to comfort my other too Kaa-chan." Naruto says.

" **Naruto just smiles. "Yeah they will, after all they are my kids." He says before going inside to get some sleep before he has to meet Hammond who he had just learned barely made it off of Isla Nubar with his grandkids and the group he brought to test the park.** "

"That's the end of the chapter." Tsume says.

 **Hope you like this. I'll skip the relaxation chapter to get to the group reading the next chapter. R &R. For my flamers, FUCK YOU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN WHY THE GOD DAMN FUCKING BLOODY HELL DID YOU READ IT FOR?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all. I wanted to get this chapter done since I have time.**

The group reconvenes after the break that was given. "Well who wants to read next?" Tsume asks. Tsunade takes the book from Tsume to read.

 **It had been 3 years since Naruto had been forced to evacuate Isla Sorna leaving behind his children; three long years of agonizing waiting and hoping they were safe. However Naruto had just received a call from Hammond saying he was putting a team together to go back to the Island, and was currently on his way to Hammond's house to meet with him.**

"Kushina-chan, our son may end up meeting up with his children this chapter." Minato says. Kushina smiles at that.

 **Naruto smiles as he pulls up to Hammond's mansion before he shuts his motorcycle off and removes his helmet before walking into the mansion and spotting two familiar people Lex and Timmy; Hammond's grandkids. "Hey you two it's been awhile." He says getting their attention before they rush over to him.**

"Looks like you got two admirers Gaki." Anko says to Naruto. Naruto beams at that.

 **Lex runs up to Naruto and gives him a hug which he returns. "Naruto how are you, it's been so long." She says happy to see the man she has a small crush on.**

"Aw Sochi-kun has a fangirl in that world as well." Kushina teases Naruto who blushes.

 **Naruto smiles as he releases Lex from the hug. "I'm doing good Lex and sorry about it being so long since my last visit. I have been getting some stuff ready for a big event coming up." He says before looking at Timmy. "Hey Timmy how have you been?" He asks with a smile to the boy he considers his little brother.**

"That gives me an idea Minato-kun." Kushina says.

 **Timmy smiles. "I have been good Naruto-niisan; most of my time has been spent on school and studying more about Dinosaurs." He says to the man he considers his older brother.**

"Kushina-chan remember, we're dead so I'm not sure how we could give Naruto a little sibling." Minato says while Kushina pouts.

 **Naruto smiles hearing this; even after everything Lex and Timmy went through in Jurassic Park Timmy didn't let it destroy his love of dinosaurs and still wants to be a paleontologist** ("What's a paleontologist?" Hana asks. "A paleontologist is a person who searches for fossils to prove there was life before humans came to be." Schef says while appearing on the TV.) **. "That's good to hear. I'm sure you will be a great paleontologist when you get older and likely surpass Dr. Grant." He says knowing how much Timmy looks to Dr. Alan Grant who not only guided them through Jurassic Park but also became like a father-figure to Timmy.**

"That's so sweet Sochi-kun." Kushina says while hugging Naruto. Naruto blushes.

 **Lex smiles as she watches Naruto and her brother interact when she realizes something. "Naruto are you here to see grandpa?" She asks thinking it must be the reason he is here.**

"She seems smarter than she might let on." Tsunade says. The others nod along.

 **Naruto nods. "Yeah he is putting a team together to go to Isla Sorna and I am one of the people on the team." He says shocking Lex and Timmy. "Besides what kind of father would I be if I didn't keep a promiser I made to my kids?" He asks leaving Lex and Timmy with their jaws on the floor.**

"See Kushina-chan. I was right in saying our son will see his kids in this chapter." Minato says.

 **Timmy snaps out of his shock first. "Wait you have kids Naruto-niisan?" He asks finding it hard to believe that Naruto has kids already.**

 **Naruto laughs. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that to the two of you didn't I." He says before pulling out his wallet and opening it before taking out two pictures one of Naruto, Jade, Fang, and Sabine when they were babies, and one where they were older that was taken shortly before he had to evacuate the island and shows them to Lex and Timmy.**

"I must really love my kids if I keep pictures of them." Naruto says. Kushina hugs Naruto while squealing kawaii.

 **Lex and Timmy look at the pictures and can't believe their eyes when they see Naruto with two T-Rexes and a Velociraptor, all of whom appear to be nuzzling up against him. Lex then asks the question that is on both their minds. "Wait you mean your kids are a pair of T-Rexes and a Velociraptor?" She asks in disbelief at what she is seeing.**

"She's not the only one since I still can't believe it." Naruto says.

 **Naruto smiles. "Yeah their names are Fang, Jade, and Sabine." He says pointing to each them respectively. "They are my pride and joy." He says with a smile as Lex hands the pictures back to Naruto and he puts them back into his wallet.**

"That's the best to keep pictures aside from a scrapbook." Tsume says.

 **Timmy pinches himself to make sure he isn't dreaming and upon realizing he isn't he looks to Naruto. "How did you become their father?" He asks curious about the story behind it all.**

"I'm curious too." Samui says.

 **Naruto smiles. "Well I was the first thing Fang and Jade saw when they hatched which resulted in them imprinting on me, the same thing happened when Sabine was born." He says getting nods. "When Fang and Jade were born, I discovered that I had a mental link with them that allowed me to communicate with them." He says causing their eyes to nearly pop out of their heads. "After your grandpa found this out I became one of the Dinosaur Handlers and raised Fang, Jade, and Sabine on Isla Sorna before I had to evacuate with the other workers when the computer systems were corrupted when Jurassic Park went down." He says getting another set of nods from Lex and Timmy.**

"Whoa. That's so cool." Samui says.

 **Naruto smiles again. "Before I left I promised them I would come back for them." He says before he notices a group of the Ingen board of directors walk down the staircase causing him to scowl as they walk past. Naruto looks to Lex and Timmy getting a nod from them. "Well I will see you tow later. I better go meet with Hammond-JiJi." He says before giving Lex another hug and patting Timmy on the head and heading up the stairs.**

"I really don't like those board of directors' people." Kushina says. "Same here Kaa-chan." Naruto says.

 **Meanwhile in Hammond's bedroom he had just finished talking to Ian Malcom and explaining how Ian's girlfriend Sarah was on the island already when the doors to his bedroom open and Hammond smiles seeing who it is. "Ah and here is the final member of your team Ian." He says gesturing to the person who just walked in. "Meet Naruto Uzumaki, he will be your guide when you reach the island." He says as Ian turns to look at the person who just came in.**

"That seems like a good job to have son." Minato says. Naruto smiles.

 **Ian gives the man a quick once over noticing Naruto's spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and what looks like whiskers on his cheeks with three on each side. Naruto is wearing a tight black shirt that hugs his chest and shows off his chiseled chest, crimson-red pants and black combat boots, and finally a white trench coat with red flames at the bottom that goes down to his mid-calve. Ian gets a glimpse at the back of the trench coat and notices the Jurassic Park logo with the words "Dino Sage" above it and raises an eyebrow.**

"That trench coat looks like mine only with Dino Sage and the Jurassic Park logo instead of Yondaime Hokage on the back." Minato says while Naruto beams in pride.

 **Naruto notices Ian looking at him strangely and chuckles. "Nice to meet you Ian Malcom, as Hammond-JiJi said I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your guide when we reach the island." He says extending his arm and shaking Ian's hand.**

"Aw Sochi-kun, why didn't you try to prank him?" Kushina asks. "I can't prank everyone if I feel like it Kaa-chan." Naruto replies.

 **Ian lets go of Naruto's hand looks to Hammond. "John are you sure about this, I mean he is just a kid." He says before he hears Naruto yell out that he is 23.**

"Really Gaki? Childish much?" Tsunade asks. Naruto just pouts.

 **Hammond chuckles. "Trust me Ian there is no one more suited and capable of guiding your team than Naruto." He says with a smile. "Naruto here was the lead dinosaur handler before the incident at Jurassic Park, and your team's safety will be guaranteed thanks to him being with you." He says causing Ian to raise an eyebrow again.**

"Wow Gaki. Lead Dinosaur Handler must have been a real proud achievement for you." Anko says. Naruto just beams in pride.

 **Ian just looks at Naruto for a minute before shaking his head. "Alright Naruto meet me at this address in 2 hours." He says before handing Naruto a slip of paper and walking out the door closing it behind him.**

"Ian doesn't seem like he likes you Sochi-kun." Kushina points out. Naruto just frowns.

 **Naruto watches the door close and looks to Hammond before walking over and giving him a hug which Hammond returns. "It's good to see you again Hammond-JiJi." He says before releasing the hug. Naruto helps Hammond get back in bed before his eyes take on a serious look. "Hammond-JiJi why were there directors of the board here?" He asks not liking that they were bothering Hammond.**

"I really don't like them." Minato says with the others nodding in agreement.

 **Hammond just sighs. "There was an incident a few weeks ago where a British family on vacation stumbled across Isla Sorna and their little girl was attacked by some Chompys." He says causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "The board took this as an opportunity to strip me of my place as CEO and have basically made me a figurehead for the company." He says causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.**

"What's a CEO?" Kushina asks. "A CEO stands for Chief Executive Officer, CEOs are the people who run business when the person who started said business dies." Schef says appearing on the TV.

 **Hammond sighs knowing that what he is about to tell Naruto will upset him greatly. "They have taken custody of the Islands away from me and I fear they are going to send people to either exterminate or capture the dinosaurs on the islands." He says before noticing Naruto's eyes turn bloody red with black slits for pupils. "Calm down Naruto we're not going to let that happen. That is one of the reasons I set up this expedition to the island." He says calming Naruto down.**

"Sochi-kun calm down." Kushina orders seeing Naruto's eyes turn bloody red with black slits for pupils. Naruto calms down after being hugged by Kushina.

 **Hammond sees Naruto calmed down and smiles. "I was able to use the last of my power in the company to petition for the islands to be classified as a nature preserve which would protect the dinosaurs from being taken from the island or harmed in any way." He says getting a nod from Naruto. Hammond continues explaining the situation. "The teams' job is to catalog every species on the island so that they can be documented." He says getting another nod from Naruto.**

"That sounds like a good plan." Tsume says.

 **Naruto sits there absorbing everything Hammond is telling him. "Hammond-JiJi the board won't like this and will likely try to either impede our cataloging or in the worst-case scenario try and take the dinosaurs from the island to bring them to a park they are building in secret or be locked away somewhere." He says with a frown.**

The others frown as well at that train of thought.

 **Hammond nods his head. "That's my thought exactly which is where Operation E comes in." He says narrowing his eyes.**

 **Naruto nods. I was thinking the same thing." He says getting a nod from Hammond. "I have everything ready and just need to place the markers at the four corners of the island and it will be done." He says getting another nod from Hammond. Naruto sighs. "However Operation E will only work for Isla Sorna since I wasn't able to link it to Isla Nubar." He says with a small frown.**

"What's Operation E?" Jiraiya asks. Tsunade bashes Jiraiya on the head. "Baka **(Idiot)** the might end up explaining it if you wait." Tsunade says with a scowl on her face.

 **Hammond nods before looking down for a minute. "It's not your fault Naruto you are still able to save Isla Sorna and all the Dinosaurs that inhabit it." He says trying to cheer Naruto up. "Besides Isla Nubar will be fine remember the** _ **Security**_ **that is guarding." He says getting a nod from Naruto.**

"What security?" Hana asks.

 **Naruto nods his head and smiles slightly remembering the special** _ **security**_ **system that he set up around the island when he brought Fang, Jade, and Sabine over there for a quick check up a year before the "Incident". "You're right it should be safe for at least 15-20 years which will the dinosaurs more than enough time to breed and increase their populations enough so that they can defend themselves." He says getting a nod from Hammond. Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box and hands it to Hammond. "This is some extra insurance for after I activate Operation E; if there is ever a time that you need my help open the box and follow the instructions inside." He says getting a nod from Hammond.**

"It didn't even explain what the security was." Jiraiya says only to be bashed on the head by Tsunade.

 **Hammond takes the box and puts it in a safe place before turning back to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto now you should probably get going." He says getting a nod from Naruto before giving the young man who had become like another grandson to him one final hug before he leaves.**

"There's a skip here." Tsunade says. "Then let's skip to the next that can be read." Kushina says. Tsunade nods in acceptance.

 **Two hours later Naruto met up with Ian at the warehouse and met the rest of the team which included the tech guy Eddie, and the photographer Nick. After getting all the gear which included two customized cars and a dual trailer RV and something Eddie called a "High Hide", they hitched a ride on a boat to Isla Sorna and after setting up camp by a cliff which Naruto had a feeling would come to bite them in the ass later, they set out to find Sarah.**

"What's an RV?" Naruto asks confused. "An RV is a Recreational Vehicle, which people use to take vacations to go camping in the wilderness." Schef says appearing on the TV.

 **They ended up finding Sarah photographing some Stegosaurus and after she got close to one of the babies Naruto had to rush and save her by calming down the Stegosaurus. The group now with Sarah in tow returned to the camp to find a small fire going and Ian's daughter Kelly who had stowed away on board the RV making dinner. After an argument broke out between Ian, Kelly, and Sarah they heard the sound of helicopters and looked to see a large group of helicopters carrying vehicles and supplies all of which had InGen on them which caused Naruto to narrow his eyes.**

"I knew they would try something." Naruto says with his eyes narrowed.

 **The group followed the helicopters to a large plain where they found the Ingen group capturing dinosaurs which caused the group to narrow their eyes and formulate a plan to free the dinosaurs. That night Naruto, Sarah, and Nick snuck into the InGen camp and let out all the dinosaurs that InGen had captured and upon seeing a few familiar dinosaurs Naruto nearly stormed into the camp and confronted the InGen group before he and Nick heard the wailing of a dinosaur in pain and rushed off to find it.**

"Go Sochi-kun, go save that wailing dinosaur." Kushina cheers.

 **Naruto and Nick found a baby T-Rex chained to the ground with its leg injured and quickly got it out of there before carrying it back to Sarah and they got in the car and drove back to camp. On the way they passed Eddie who was setting up the "High-Hide" and it started to rain heavily. Upon reaching the camp they immediately carried the baby rex inside much to Ian's protest and after he left to take Kelly to the "High-Hide" due to her being scared that the noises the baby rex were making would attract other dinosaurs.**

"Yay for Sochi-kun for saving that baby T-Rex." Kushina cheers again much to Naruto's embarrassment.

 **After finding out that the baby rex had a broken leg they began healing it by resetting the leg before wrapping it in a cast. Right as they finished the cast Ian burst through the door asking if it would kill them to answer the phone right before one of the cars they brought went sailing past the RV's window and over the cliff. The group turned to see the parents of the baby rex on either side of the trailer looking through the windows at the baby rex and upon getting a good look at the parents Naruto smiled.**

"I have a good feeling about that smile." Naruto says with a smile.

 **Naruto looks Ian, Sarah, and Nick who are terrified and hiding. "Don't worry as soon as they get their baby they will leave." He says getting nods from them before he picks the baby rex up and walks to the door with them close behind him.**

"I really have a good feeling now." Naruto says while still smiling.

 **Naruto opens the door and walks out before standing in front of the adult T-Rexs and gently sets the baby down before it runs up to the parents who check to see if it is okay before looking at Naruto who is smiling.** _ **"It's good to see you two again Fang Jade. Both of you sure have grown."**_ **He says through the mental link.**

"See what did I tell ya." Naruto says with a smug grin on his face.

 **The adult T-Rexs' eyes widen slightly as they hear the voice in their heads.** _"Father is that you?"_ **They both ask through the link hoping that the man before them is their father.**

"Yay Sochi-kun has found my grandbabies, well at least two of them." Kushina cheers. "I have a grandchild too Kaa-chan." Naruto says in awe.

 **Naruto smiles and nods his head.** _ **"Yes my children it is I and I have returned just like I promised."**_ **He says through the link before he notices them crying slightly, before they lower their heads and nuzzle him as he pets the sides of their snouts.**

All of the females are teary eyed at the heartwarming scene before them.

 **Fang and Jade stop nuzzling Naruto and raise their heads and look at Naruto.** _"Father we would like you to meet your grandchild Rexen."_ **They say gesturing to the baby rex with their heads before nudging the baby rex forward to meet with Naruto.**

"I have great grandbabies. Oh Minato-kun I'm so happy." Kushina says with teary eyes.

 **Naruto smiles at the baby rex and kneels down so he is eye level with it. "** _ **Hello Rexen. It's nice to meet you."**_ **He says through the mental link.**

 **The baby rex looks at Naruto before tilting its head slightly** ("KAWAII!" The females squeal) **.** _"Are you the one mommy and daddy call father?"_ **It asks through the mental link.**

 **Naruto chuckles and nods his head.** _ **"Yes I am Rexen, your mommy and daddy are my children which makes you my grandchild."**_ **He says before Rexen runs forward and nuzzles him as Naruto wraps his arms around him. After a few minutes Naruto releases Rexen and he runs back over to his parents. Naruto stands back up and looks at Fang and Jade.** _ **"Have you two been in contact with Sabine?"**_ **He asks curious about his other child.**

"Naruto-kun, so caring." Hinata mumbles to herself.

 **Fang and Jade nod their heads.** _"Yes we recently found out that she has become the leader of the Velociraptors."_ **Fang says getting a nod from Jade.**

 **Naruto smiles hearing that his little Sabine had accomplished her dream to become the leader of the Velociraptors.** _ **"Good to hear she accomplished her dream and it will make things a lot easier."**_ **He says with a smile.** _ **"Now I need the three of you to return to your nest and spread the word that I'm back and Operation E will be carried out soon so they need to gather around the nest, however don't tell Sabine I will tell her myself."**_ **He says getting nods from Fang and Jade before they nuzzle against him again quickly before leaving with Rexen.**

"Maybe now Operation E will be explained." Jiraiya grumbles before being hit.

 **Naruto turns around to see Sarah, Nick, and Ian all standing outside the trailer with their eyes wide open and their jaws on the ground which causes him to raise an eyebrow and ask. "What?" Nearly causing them to fall over.**

Everyone except Naruto fell over at that too.

 **Ian just looks at Naruto. "WHAT! What do you mean what, what was all that?!" He yells getting nods from Sarah and Nick. "You just walked out there and gave them the baby, they stare at you before nuzzling against you and you pet them, then you hug the baby rex followed by being nuzzled by the adults before they just turn around and leave with the baby!" He yells not believing what he just saw.**

The others except Naruto are nodding in agreement.

 **Naruto just laughs. "Well it's because they are my kids, and the baby rex is my grandson." He says which once again causes their jaws to hit the ground.**

"How can you be so nonchalant about all that Gaki?" Anko asks. Naruto shrugs.

" **Sarah is the first to recover. "Wait. How are they your kids?" She asks getting a nod from Nick.** "

 **Naruto once again chuckles. "Well that's simple I'm not from this world." He says getting 'WTF' expressions from the three of them. "10 years ago I was working something in my home world and it backfired which resulted in me getting flung into your world where I appeared right above Hammond's Visitor Center on Isla Nubar and proceeded to crash through the roof." Naruto chuckles at their expressions. "Hammond found me and got me medical help and after waking up I told him my story and he told me about his dream so I decided to help while I searched for a way to return home."**

"Way to go Sochi-kun." Kushina says while Naruto blushes in embarrassment.

 **Naruto smiles remembering that day. "After agreeing to help him, Hammond gave me a tour which ended in the incubation room where I was the first person that Fang and Jade saw when they hatched and they imprinted on me." He says with a smile. Naruto takes a breath before continuing. "I also discovered that I have a mental link that allows me to communicate with dinosaurs and after revealing this to Hammond he made me the lead dinosaur handler." He says shocking them.**

Naruto just beams in pride again.

 **Sarah looks at Naruto for a minute before she realizes something. "Wait you can communicate mentally with all species of dinosaurs?" She asks curious as to the extent of his abilities.**

Most of the others are too.

 **Naruto nods his head. "Yeah I can communicate with all species of dinosaurs mentally, in addition I can also communicate vocally." He says remembering how he started learning how to communicate with Sabine in Velociraptor.**

"Damn Gaki, can you be any more impressive?" Anko asks. Naruto shrugs.

 **All of a sudden they all hear a creaking and turn to see the RV roll off the cliff and explode when it hits the rocks below. "Did someone forget to put the parking brake on?" He asks before Sarah and Ian turn to look at Nick who chuckles sheepishly and says, "Oops".**

The readers laugh at Nick's expense.

 **Naruto just sighs before he turns around to find the InGen group walking up to them along with Eddie and Kelly, the latter of the two running to Ian and hugging him. Naruto smirks when he spots someone familiar in the group but keeps it to himself for now. "Yo fancy meeting all of you out here." He says getting sweat drops from the entire InGen group.**

The readers sweat drop as well. "Really Gaki? You had to sound Kakashi in that sentence?" Anko asks.

 **The apparent leader of the InGen group walks forward. "I should have known Hammond would try something like this." He says with a scowl.**

 **Naruto glares at the man. "Oh shut the hell** ("Language Sochi-kun." Kushina scolds Naruto) **up and go sit in time out Peter." He says to the now named Peter getting a few snickers from the InGen group while his group burst out laughing. Naruto snickers as he sees Peter fume. "Well now that we're all stuck here we better head to the old control building and send a message for a pick because that's the only place that will have a radio to do so." He says with a smile before the group begins to leave.**

"What have you got planned son?" Minato asks Naruto. "What do you mean Tou-san?" Naruto asks. "That smile you have is the same one Kushina would have before she would prank someone." Minato explains.

 **As the group walks Naruto walks up to the man he recognized and smiles. "It's been a while Roland." He says with a smile.**

 **The now named Roland smiles. "That it has Naruto, I had a feeling you would be here knowing Hammond." He says getting from Naruto and a raised eyebrow from Ian who had just walked up to them.**

"That Roland seems nice." Naruto says. The others nod in agreement.

 **Ian looks between Roland and Naruto. "How do you two know each other?" He asks curious and a little suspicious on how the two know each other.**

 **Naruto chuckles. "Roland was one of the security personnel who was hired secretly back when I was the lead Dino handler." He says with a smile before look over to Roland. "I'm guessing since you're here that means that Hammond secretly hired you to keep an eye on the InGen group from within?" He asks.**

"That actually seems like a good idea." Jiraiya says.

 **Roland nods. "Yeah Hammond thought it would be a good idea if you guys had someone on the inside." He says with a chuckle before turning serious. "Naruto we can't let the InGen group leave the island otherwise they will just try again at a later date." He says as he narrows his eyes.**

"Roland's right. The InGen group would try again if they make it off the island." Tsunade says.

 **Naruto nods his head. "I agree that's why I am going to enact Operation E after I get Hammond's group you and Arjay off the island." He says getting a nod from Roland. "Now don't worry about the InGen group." He says causing Roland to open his mouth to say something before Naruto interrupts him. "Think Roland what do we have to cross before we reach the compound." He says with a sinister smile.**

"Jeez Gaki. If there weren't others around I'd have you nude and fucking me." Anko says while the others blush. "ANKO!" Hana yells.

 **Roland suddenly realizes what Naruto is talking about and smiles. "Naruto you are without a doubt an evil genius." He says getting a chuckle from Naruto and Arjay.**

"So true. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto cackles in evil glee while remembering some of his more embarrassing pranks on jerks. *Moans*. Anko moans in arousal from Naruto's cackle.

 **Ian just watches this interaction and is confused. "What is Operation E and what are you going to do about the InGen group?" He asks.**

 **Naruto smiles at Ian before leaning over and whispering what Operation E is causing Ian's eyes to widen. "Now before we make it to the compound we have to cross Velociraptor territory." He says causing Ian to pale and Naruto to chuckle at his reaction. "Don't worry because Fang and Jade told me that my other child will be able to get us across safely." He says causing Ian to relax a little.**

"I still want to know what Operation E is." Jiraiya grumbles.

 **Ian then realizes something. "Wait what's your other child?" He asks curious as to what Naruto's other child could be if two of his kids are T-Rexs.**

 **Naruto and Roland smile knowing that Ian's reaction will be priceless when Naruto tells him. "My other child is Sabine and she is a Velociraptor, and she has also become the leader of the Velociraptors." He says before he and Roland laugh at Ian's stupefied expression and continue on their way as Naruto discreetly makes four shadow clones to go and begin the preparations for Operation E when he left to take a bathroom break.**

"Nice prank Sochi-kun." Kushina says.

 **For two days the group walks while trying to avoid carnivorous dinosaurs, however one of the InGen group wanders off while taking a leak and ended up getting killed by a group of Chompy's. It was night time on the second day and Naruto was secretly meeting with Ian and Roland and Arjay when he receives the memory that his clones were finished setting up.**

The group laughs at the InGen group member's misfortune.

 **Naruto looks to Roland and Ian. "My clones are finished with the preparations for Operation E so I will go ahead of everyone and meet with the Velociraptors to establish safe passage for our group, along with you and Arjay." He says looking to Roland as he said the last part and getting nods from the both of them before he leaves.**

"I still want to know what Operation E is." Jiraiya grumbles.

 **Naruto leaves the group and walks to the edge of the tall grass that is the border of the Velociraptors Territory and thinks,** _ **'well here goes nothing'**_ **and begins to make Raptor calls for a few minutes until a small group of raptors appear in front of him.**

"Wow, at first I didn't believe that you could speak raptor Gaki. You just proved me wrong." Anko says. Naruto smiles in pride.

 **The raptors circle around him before the apparent leader of the small group walks up to Naruto.** _"Who are you and how do you know our language?"_ **He says through the mental link while glaring at Naruto.**

"Did you piss off a raptor son?" Minato asks Naruto who shrugs.

 **Naruto looks the raptor straight in the eyes.** _ **"I am Naruto Uzumaki father of Sabine and wish to speak to the leader of the pack to allow safe passage for my group through your territory."**_ **He says through the mental link surprising the raptors.**

"My Sochi-kun is full of surprises." Kushina says in motherly pride while hugging Naruto who blushes in embarrassment.

 **All of the raptors bow to Naruto.** _"Forgive us Naruto-sama we did not know it was you. Lady Sabine has told us much about you and that when you appear we are to take you directly to her."_ **The leader says.**

"Well pup you sure got some vicious followers because of your daughter." Tsume says.

 **Naruto smiles.** _ **"Thank you now raise your heads you are proud Velociraptors."**_ **He says as the raptors raise their heads.** _ **"Now how about we go see my daughter I have missed her greatly the last three years."**_ **He says before the raptors nod their heads and surround Naruto in a protective formation that causes Naruto to smile seeing that Sabine had taught them the tactics that he taught her.**

"Did you teach my granddaughter Shinobi Tactics Sochi-kun?" Kushina asks in a sickly sweet voice. Naruto shrugs and shivers in fear from Kushina's voice.

 **After walking for a few minutes Naruto and the group reach the nest of the raptors and Naruto smiles seeing Sabine standing there.** _ **"Hello my little Sabine it has been too long. I have missed you."**_ **He says causing Sabine to rush at him and nuzzle her head into his chest as he hugs her.**

"Yay we see my last grandbaby." Kushina cheers.

 **Sabine was watching one of her groups lead a blonde haired human to her when she suddenly hears the human speak in her mind and realizes it is her father and rushes over to him before nuzzling her head into his chest as he hugs her.** _"Father I have missed you."_ **She says as he hugs her.**

The females start to tear up at the heartwarming scene.

 **Naruto smiles.** _ **"I know I have missed you too."**_ **He says with a smile.** _ **"I already met with Fang and Jade."**_ **He says getting a nod from Sabine as he releases her from the hug.** _ **"Now Sabine Operation E will be put into action in a little while but before that I need you and your pack to take care of some people."**_ **He says with a smirk that Sabine recognizes and gives one herself.**

 **Sabine looks at Naruto.** _"Of course father what do you need me and my pack to do."_ **She says looking forward to the hunt.**

 **Naruto smiles seeing her enthusiasm.** _ **"There is a group of people who want to hurt everyone on this island however they are trying to get in contact with their allies so that they can bring more people here. They must not leave the island."**_ **He says getting a nod from her.** _ **"However there is a small group that is with me that are trying to protect everyone on the island so they will be allowed passage."**_ **Sabine nods again.** _ **"I will lead the first group to the edge of the territory and signal for your pack to attack, once the pack wipes out everyone in that group I will signal again and lead the second group through safely understood."**_ **Smiling as he finishes explaining his plan.**

"Damn Gaki. You can be one sadistic bastard if you put your mind to it." Anko says.

 **Sabine looks at Naruto and nods her head.** _"Understood father we shall leave none alive and show you them why no one harms our precious people and the pack."_ **She says getting a smile from Naruto as he sees she still remembers his saying.**

"What saying would that be son?" Minato asks. "I don't know Tou-san." Naruto replies.

 **Naruto smiles and gives Sabine another hug.** _ **"That's right no one hurts our precious people, after I lead the second group through we will leave and head to Jade and Fang's nest where I will activate Operation E alright?"**_ **He asks getting a nod from Sabine before he leaves to tell Roland and Ian the news.**

"That's a good motto to have Sochi-kun." Kushina says. Naruto smiles in happiness.

 **Naruto gets back to the group and spots Ian and Roland who walk over to him. "It's all set when the InGen group reaches the edge of raptor territory I will signal the raptors and they will attack." Naruto says getting nods from Roland and Ian. "After the InGen group is wiped out I will signal again before leading all of you through safely after which I will be staying behind to activate Operation E." Naruto finishes explaining the plan.**

"I'm really starting to like you Gaki. You can be as sadistic as I am if you ever want to be." Anko says. Naruto blushes at that.

 **Naruto pulls out an envelope and hands it to Roland. "Roland after you reach the mainland please deliver that to Hammond for me." He says getting a nod from Roland before he puts the envelope away in his vest pocket where it will be safe. Naruto smiles and notices the InGen group getting up and heading out. "Well it looks like it's show time." He says before getting into position as the InGen group enters the raptor territory and Naruto lets out a raptor call to signal the attack.**

"I wonder what is in the envelope." Naruto says.

 **The following event can only be described as a massacre; the InGen group was torn apart by the Velociraptors as Naruto watches and waits for it to end. Naruto stops hearing screams and leaves his post before walking back to his group and tells them to follow him to the edge of the raptor territory where he gives another raptor call before leading them through the territory to the compound and stops when they reach the compound.**

"Damn Gaki. That was really vicious." Jiraiya says while shaking his head.

 **Naruto smiles at the group. "Well this is where we say goodbye." He says before each person in the group comes up to him and either hugs him or shakes his hand before they enter the compound and signal for a helicopter. Naruto walks back to see Sabine and the entire Velociraptor pack which Naruto estimates to be around 200-500 strong and smiles. "Now how about we be on our way." He says getting nods before he and the raptors run towards Fang and Jade's nest at full speed.**

The females are in tears at the goodbye.

 **Two hours later Naruto and the raptors reach Fang and Jade's nest to see them waiting for him causing him to smile.** _ **"So what was the word from the others on the island?"**_ **He asks them.**

The others smile while the females still have tears in their eyes.

 **Jade nods her head.** _"Everyone has agreed to the plan and will follow you father."_ **She says getting a nod from Naruto.**

 **Naruto looks to the sky and sees a helicopter leaving the island and smiles as it exits the island's airspace. "Well how about we get to our new home?" He asks getting nods from everyone. "You ready in there Akane?" He asks.**

"I was finally seen again." Akane cheers.

 **From within the mindscape Akane smiles and nods her head.** "We're all set in here Naruto-kun, just activate the seals and we will be in the summon realm." **She answers back.**

"Aw, Akane-Kaa-chan you you're in love with Sochi-kun." Kushina teases Akane who blushes.

 **Naruto smiles and slams his hand on the ground as he yells, "** Secret Technique: Summon Scroll Creation **" causing lines of seals to spread out from the place of impact and link up with the four seals placed at the four corners of the island as they form and outline of the island and a white light covers the whole island along with everything and everyone on it before they disappear.**

"You've got a creative mind if you can make a new jutsu son." Minato says. "You should see his Sexy Jutsu Minato." Jiraiya says before giggling pervertedly. Both Kushina and Tsunade beat Jiraiya us for that.

 **Meanwhile on the helicopter Roland and the others see the white light before the island disappears. "Good luck Naruto, so long my friend." He says before looking at the envelope that Naruto gave him and smiles knowing that the people back in Naruto's home world better watch out cause the Maelstrom and his children are coming home.**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Tsunade asks only for Akane to swipe the book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all. Here's chapter 4 of Reading Naruto the Dino Sage.**

"Are we ready so I can start reading?" Akane asks. The others nod.

 **As the white light dies down Naruto looks around seeing that everyone is okay and smiles. "Akane-chan did it work?" He asks wondering if they were in the summons realm.**

The readers are wondering the same thing.

 **From within the seal Akane closes her eyes for a second sensing the area.** "It worked Naruto-kun we are in the summons realm and our position is currently a few miles from the border of the Toads territory." **She answers.**

The jaws of Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya all drop in shock.

 **Naruto sighs in relief. "Good for a second there I thought it failed." He says glad to hear that it worked.**

 **Suddenly there is a large poof of smoke and when it clears it reveals a huge red toad smoking a pipe.** "What's going on here, I was enjoying my dinner when suddenly I get word that an island appears out of nowhere on the edge of our territory." **He bellows before looking down to see Naruto.** "And who the hell are you?" **He asks.**

"That's Gamabunta for you." Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya all say at the same.

 **Naruto smiles at the large toad. "I am Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and I'm guessing that you're the boss of the Toads." He says to the large toad figuring that he must be the boss of the Toad summons since he has the aura of a leader.**

"He certainly does have the aura of a leader." Jiraiya says while nodding.

 **The boss toad raises an eye hearing this. "Wait your Naruto Uzumaki our newest summoner?" The toad asks getting a nod from Naruto. "Well I am Gamabunta the boss of the Toads now will you tell me why the hell you are here and what the hell is going on." The now named Gamabunta says taking a drag of his piper before blowing out some smoke.**

"Just like jiji. Smoking a pipe during conversations." Naruto says.

 **Naruto smiles and nods. "Well it started when Jiraiya threw me off a cliff into a ravine to try and summon you using Kyuubi's chakra after seeing how I was having trouble summoning anything bigger than a tadpole." He says getting a nod from Gamabunta. "However that perverted idiot didn't even think that maybe someone had placed a chakra disrupting seal on me before doing so and as much as I tried I just couldn't summon you on the way down." He says getting another nod from Gamabunta who made a mental note to have Ma and Pa beat the shit out of Jiraiya.**

Jiraiya shivers at the mention of Ma and Pa.

 **Naruto sees Gamabunta motion for him to continue. "Well as I continued to fall I saw my life flash before my eyes starting from my birth and found out I was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. I also found out that Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha, that the Kyuubi is a girl, and that she saw my parents as her brother and sister." He says shocking Gamabunta who always thought there was something fishy about the Kyuubi suddenly breaking out of the seal on Kushina.**

All the adults, except Minato and Kushina who were there, nod in agreement.

 **Naruto continues his story. "As my life continued to flash before my eyes I saw the faces of my precious people, however as my life finished flashing before my eyes I saw a vision of them all gathered around my grave and crying." He says getting another nod from Gamabunta. "After seeing this I once again tried to summon you by pouring all the chakra I could into it but messed up a hand sign and was flung into another dimension." He says causing Gamabunta's eyes to widen and nearly drop his pipe.**

The summoners of Gamabunta are slack jawed at the fact Gamabunta almost dropped his pipe.

 **Naruto chuckles seeing Gamabunta's reaction. "I ended up in a world where technology is MUCH more advanced than ours and was found by a man whose dream was to make a theme park where people could see animals who were long since extinct called Dinosaurs." He says before gesturing to the dinosaurs behind him. Naruto continues his story. "I decided to help the man whose name was John Hammond accomplish his dream while trying to find a way home." He says getting a nod from Gamabunta. Naruto chuckles a little. "It was at this time that I met the Kyuubi in my mindscape and learned about the events surrounding my birth and who my parents were, we also discussed various ways for me to get home and came upon the idea that if it was summoning that brought me there it was summoning that would get me back so we decided to create a summoning scroll." He says causing Gamabunta eyes to once again widen and nearly drop his pipe.**

More of the readers are slack jawed at that. Most who know Naruto look at him in shock. "What?" Naruto asks. "Nothing." The ones looking at him reply.

 **Naruto smiles. "After that I woke up and Hammond decided to give me a tour of the facility, as Hammond was giving me the tour we came to the incubation room where the dinosaur eggs were kept and as I was looking at some of the eggs two of them hatched and imprinted on me thinking I was their father." He says gesturing to Fang and Jade who lower their heads and nuzzle up against Naruto. After petting Fang and Jade Naruto continues his story. "I also discovered that due to the Kyuubi I had a mental connection with them and could communicate with them, and after Hammond found this out he made me a dinosaur handler." Naruto says with a smile.**

The readers are still shocked at this.

 **Naruto chuckles a little as he remembers the next part. "For the next year I raised Fang and Jade while working on the summoning scroll, training, and after meeting my parents in my mindscape they taught me some of their skills and helped by giving input on the summoning scroll before their chakra ran out and they passed on." Naruto says with a small sad smile before he smiles happily. "However I also gained another child when Sabine hatched." He says as Sabine walks up and nuzzles against him as he pets her head. Gamabunta sees this and smiles as he can clearly tell that Naruto and his kids love each other very much and it reminds him of his own son Gamakichi.**

Naruto smiles remembering Gamakichi.

 **Naruto finishes petting Sabine much to her displeasure and continues telling his tale. "For the next 4 years I raised my kids while training and working on the summoning contract but there was an incident at the main island that resulted in all personnel having to evacuate and after promising to return I had to leave." He says getting another nod from Gamabunta as he takes another drag from his pipe. Naruto smiles a little. "For the next 3 years I spent nearly all my time working on the summoning contract and perfecting the techniques my parents taught me until I received word from Hammond that he was assembling a team to go to the island and catalogue the species of dinosaurs there to protect them." Naruto says getting another nod from Gamabunta.**

The readers all smile at the end while the females have tears in their eyes remembering that Book Naruto had to leave his kids.

 **Naruto notices Rexen walk up beside him so he begins to pat the little rex's head as he continues his story. "After meeting the team we went to the island only to find out that the company Hammond owns had sent another team without him knowing to take the dinosaurs so they could be used in another park they were building in secret, and after we saw them capture some of the dinosaurs and lock them in cages I went and freed them." He says narrowing his eyes as he remembers seeing the dinosaurs locked in cages.**

The eyes of the readers narrow as well.

 **Rexen sees Naruto getting angry and nuzzles his head further into Naruto's palm causing him to smile as he calms down. "After I freed the dinosaurs I heard a dinosaur crying out in pain and found Rexen here chained to the ground with a broken leg and immediately rushed over and freed him before rushing him back to our camp where we set the leg." He says with a smile as he remembers what happened next. "It was then that Fang and Jade showed up and after reuniting with them I found out that Rexen is my grandson." He says nearly causing Gamabunta to choke on is pipe as he hears this.**

The readers all smile while Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya are bug eyed at Gamabunta almost choking on his pipe.

 **Naruto laughs seeing Gamabunta's reaction before continuing his story. "After Fang, Jade, and Rexen left the other group showed up and we had to team up to get off the island, however I met with a friend that secretly worked with me when I was a Dino handler who had been secretly hired by Hammond to keep an eye on the companies group." He says recalling when he met Roland. Naruto continues to pet Rexen. "We discussed a plan to deal with the InGen group and I received word from the Kyuubi that the summoning contract was ready so I sent four clones out to place a seal at the four corners of the island to transport it with the summon scroll." He says impressing Gamabunta at how brilliant the plan was.**

Some of the readers are impressed as well.

 **Naruto smiles a little as he hears Rexen purr a little when he scratches a particular spot. "I then came up with a plan to deal with the InGen group which involved leading them to Velociraptor territory where Sabine had become the leader of the Velociraptors and after reuniting with Sabine I told her the plan before heading back." He says as Rexen walks back to his parents and Sabine walks back up to him.**

The readers smile as well while the females squeal kawaii at the bit where Rexen purred.

 **Naruto chuckles a little before he begins petting her again much to her pleasure. "I then lead the Ingen group to the Velociraptors territory where they were eliminated before heading back to my group and leading them safely through to the compound where we said our goodbyes and they left the island on a helicopter." He says getting a nod from Gamabunta as he agrees with Naruto's actions towards the InGen group.**

The adults in the group nod as well while Naruto also agrees with his book self.

 **As Sabine snuggles her head further into Naruto's palm he continues his story. "After my group left I lead the Sabine and the other raptors to Fang and Jade's nest and they told me the other dinosaurs agreed to follow me and I activated the seals and summoning contract and we ended up here." He says finishing his story.**

"Well that certainly was a long explanation." Anko says while the others nod in agreement.

 **Gamabunta thinks for a minute processing everything he was just told before coming to a decision.** "Naruto you sure are one interesting person." **He says with a deep chuckle.** "I admire everything you have done to protect not only your children but the Dinosaurs as a whole." **He says getting a nod from Naruto.** "It is because of that and the fact that you were the one to create the Dino Summoning Scroll that I'm allowing you to remain our summoner." **He says surprising Naruto.** "Also the Toads will always have the Dinosaurs backs and after I tell the Slugs your story I am sure they will too." **He says with a grin.**

Jiraiya and Tsunade are the most shocked out of all the readers at that.

 **Naruto smiles hearing this. "Thank You Gamabunta-sama." He says bowing to the Boss of the Toads.**

"Ugh I hate using honorifics." Naruto groans out.

 **Gamabunta sees this and chuckles.** "No need for formalities Naruto just call me Gamabunta or Chief." **He says with a smirk.** "Also at some point in the near future you and I are going to share some sake to celebrate you becoming one of our summoners." **The boss of the toads says with a smirk.**

"Oh no you don't young man. You are too young to be drinking at that age." Kushina scolds Naruto.

 **Naruto laughs. "You got it Chief, how does after the Chuunin Exams sound?" He asks looking forward to drinking the Toad boss under the table seeing how he can't get drunk due to Akane. Gamabunta nods before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto turns to Sabine, Fang, and Jade and smiles. "Well I better get going but don't worry I will summon all of you soon." He says before petting each of them one more time and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.**

"That's one of the benefits of being a Jinchuuriki. You can't get drunk no how much you may want to." Akane says while giggling.

 **Naruto opens his eyes to see himself still falling in the ravine. "OH COME ON!" He yells finding it ridiculous that of all the places to appear it is right where he was before he entered the Jurassic Park Universe. Naruto sighs before going the some hand signs and yelling.** "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Pterodactyl." **A cloud of smoke appears and when it clears Naruto is being held in the claws of a large Pterodactyl as it uses its wings to hover.**

"That's so cool." Naruto says while Anko and Samui nod in agreement.

 **The Pterodactyl has a long pointed beak and a medium size crest on its head, thin leathery wings with three small claws half way down them that allow the Pterodactyl to fold its wings and walk on its claws. Naruto looks up at the Pterodactyl and smiles. "Hey Aero it's been awhile thanks for the save" He says happy to see the Pterodactyl again as the last time he saw her was when he had to do a quick check up on her. Aero glances down and her eyes widen slightly before she lets out a happy sounding squawk. Naruto smiles. "It's good to see you too think you can give me a lift back up to the top of the ravine?" He asks getting another squawk before she flaps her wings and they soar into the air.**

"Still so cool." Naruto says while Anko and Samui are still nodding.

 **Jiraiya was getting nervous he had pushed Naruto into the ravine to force him to use the Kyuubi's chakra to summon Gamabunta, but as time passed there was still not sign of Naruto or the boss toad. Jiraiya was just about to rush back to the Sandaime and tell him the news when a blur shoots out of the ravine and soars into the air. As Jiraiya finally gets a good look at the blur his jaw hits the ground when he sees Naruto in the claws of some kind of strange bird-like creature with leathery wings similar to a bats.**

Some of the readers snicker while Jiraiya sulks.

 **Jiraiya watches as the creature and Naruto land in front of him before Naruto rubs the creatures head and it disappears in a cloud of smoke. Snapping out of his shock Jiraiya clears his throat. "Naruto what the hell was that!" He yells wondering what the hell just happened.**

Most of the readers are wondering the same thing.

 **Naruto looks at Jiraiya and tilts his head to the side. "That was Aero she is a Pterodactyl and one of my summons." He says casually like he was talking about the weather.**

Naruto, Tsume, Kushina, and Anko are guffawing at that.

 **Jiraiya just nods his head. "Okay so it was one of your summons that explains it." He says before a tick mark forms on his forehead. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ONE OF YOUR SUMMONS!?" He yells getting fed up with Naruto beating around the bush.**

The same people guffawing before guffaw even louder now with Tsunade, Minato, and Hana joining in.

 **Naruto laughs. "Well when you chucked me off the cliff and I was falling I couldn't summon Gamabunta and my life flashed before my eyes from my birth up to then." He says narrowing his eyes causing Jiraiya to pale hearing this. Naruto then vanishes before reappearing in front of Jiraiya and kicking him as hard as he could in the nuts causing to Jiraiya to let out a girly scream that could be heard all across the Elemental nations.**

"Good job Naruto-kun." Tsunade, Tsume, Hana, and Anko says while Kushina says the same only with "Sochi-kun" instead.

 ***In a random Casino somewhere in Fire Country***

 **A busty blonde wearing a green haori with the kanji for "Gamble" on the back was sitting at a slot machine next to a black haired girl in a black kimono who was holding a small pig wearing a jacket hears the scream and smiles. "I don't know who it was that made Jiraiya scream like that but I feel like giving them a passionate kiss for making the pervert scream that loud." She says with a smirk as she licks her lips getting a nod from the black haired girl beside her.**

"I agree with my book self." Tsunade says while licking her lips as she looks at Naruto.

 ***Back with Naruto and the now less of a man Jiraiya***

 **Naruto stood over the crying form of Jiraiya who was holding what remained of his manhood after Naruto shattered one of his nuts with that kick and smiles. "For some reason I have the feeling that things are going to get very pleasant soon." He says before looking down at Jiraiya.**

Naruto smiles evilly at Jiraiya who is terrified of Naruto now.

 **Thirty minutes later the now recovered Jiraiya was shakily standing and glaring at Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU JUST SHATTERED ONE OF MY NUTS!" He yells in rage.**

"And I'll do the same to your other nut if you piss me off Ero-Sennin ( **Pervy Sage)**." Naruto says while glaring at Jiraiya who tries to hide behind Minato.

 **Naruto smirks sadistically. "That was for throwing me off the cliff without even thinking that maybe there was a reason I was having trouble with summoning like oh I don't know maybe someone put a seal on me that disrupts my chakra or something." He yells. "You should be glad that my mother isn't alive because when she found out what you did she was FURIOUS, or that I don't drag you into my mindscape and have Akane-chan beat you to near death before destroying your soul." He yells at the Pervy Sage.**

Kushina is indeed FURIOUS while Akane is contemplating on doing as Naruto said in the book.

 **Jiraiya pales as the thought of an angry Kushina appears in his mind before what Naruto just said fully registers. "Wait who is Akane-chan?" He asks fearing the answer.**

"Really pervert?" Tsunade asks while glaring at Jiraiya.

 **Naruto smiles creepily. "Why she is the Kyuubi of course and she is also one of my girlfriends." He says nonchalantly.**

 **Jiraiya pales hearing this. "Okay you have some explaining to do." He says wanting an explanation.**

 **Naruto chuckles. "Well after my life flashed before my eyes I saw a vision of all my precious people crying over my grave and swore to not make them cry." He says getting a nod from Jiraiya. "So I pushed as much chakra as I could and tried summoning again but made a mistake in the hand signs and wound up in another dimension." He says causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen.**

Akane smiles towards Naruto at the girlfriend comment.

 **Naruto then goes on to tell of his time in the "Jurassic Park Universe" as he had named it, from Hammond finding him, meeting the Kyuubi and his parents, creating the Dino Summon scroll, along with everything else. By the end of it Jiraiya's jaw is on the ground as he processes everything Naruto just told him from the fact that he was in another dimension and the fact he spent 10 years there while no time had passed here, was taught by the charka ghosts of his parents, has full control of the Kyuubi's chakra and is actually dating her, and creating a summons contract.**

Jiraiya is slack jawed as well.

 **Jiraiya just stares at Naruto stupefied for a moment until he hears Naruto chuckle. "Hey Pervy Sage want to meet my kids and grandson?" He asks smirking inwardly as he pictures Jiraiya's reaction. Jiraiya nods dumbly and Naruto smirks before going through the necessary hand signs before yelling.** "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Maelstrom's Kids." **And four clouds of smoke appear behind him.**

"Yay we get to see my grandbabies and great grandbaby again." Kushina cheers.

 **As the smoke clears Jiraiya gets his first look at Naruto's "Kids" and nearly faints seeing 2 large "Dinosaurs" as Naruto had called them along with a smaller version of the 2, and one that looks positively vicious with the large claw on each of its feet. Naruto smiles. "Jiraiya allow me to introduce my children Jade, Fang, and Sabine." He says gesturing to Fang, Jade, and Sabine. "And my grandson Rexen." He says gesturing to Rexen. The four dinosaurs nuzzle up against Naruto as he smiles and pets them one by one before looking to the terrified form of Jiraiya and grinning as best they could which causes Jiraiya to pale even more seeing their teeth.**

All but Jiraiya laugh at Jiraiya's reaction.

 **Jiraiya just nods dumbly before Naruto bids Fang, Jade, Rexen, and Sabine goodbye for now and they return to the summon realm. Naruto turns to Jiraiya and smiles. "Now let's get to training I have a month to get used to my younger body again before I kick Neji's ass for nearly killing Hinata-chan." He says with narrowed eyes remembering how Neji nearly killed one of his secret girlfriends. Jiraiya's eyes turn serious as he snaps out of his shock and nods his head.**

Hinata and Naruto are left blushing at the merciless teasing from Kushina.

 **For the rest of the month Naruto trained to get used to his younger body, however Akane informed him that his body would be receiving a large growth spurt in order to accommodate the excess chakra he came back with and the night after it was done Naruto awoke to find himself looking like he was 15-16 years old while still 13 years old. Naruto had also met with the Sandaime and after telling him what had happened and that he knew about his parents the Sandaime begged Naruto to forgive him, which Naruto did but not before kicking the Sandaime in the nuts like he had with Jiraiya but not nearly as strong but still strong enough for the aged Hokage to let out a very loud girlish scream.**

"Serves him right for keeping Naruto unaware of his parentage." Tsume nods.

 **Naruto had also introduced the Sandaime to Fang, Jade, Sabine, and Rexen and after the Sandaime nearly had a heart attack upon seeing them Naruto told them they Fang, Jade, and Sabine where his "kids" which made them the Sandaime's surrogate Great Grandchildren, and Rexen who was Naruto's grandson making him the Hokage's Surrogate Great Great Grandson. The Sandaime chuckled at this before petting each of them after Naruto told them that the Hokage as their surrogate Great Grandfather.**

Naruto is chuckling as well.

 **Naruto then told the Hokage that while he was in the other dimension he had some spare time to think about what had happened during the second portion of the Exam and how he believed that Orochimaru would likely strike during the finals and try to kill the Sandaime and attack the village which after thinking about it for a few minutes the Sandaime realized that it would be just like his former student to do something like that and agreed with Naruto. The two then brainstormed some ideas on how to deal with the situation and came up with a plan.**

The ones who were there for the Invasion are slack jawed at the fact that a Genin was able to figure out the plans of one of the Sannin.

 **After meeting with the Sandaime Naruto had gone to the hospital to check on Hinata and the two talked and Naruto told her he had a surprise for her when the Finals started and kissed her forehead before leaving. Naruto had also met with Anko and told her about what had happened and after hearing that Jiraiya had thrown him off a cliff she would have stormed off to kill the perverted sage if Naruto hadn't told her that he already dealt with it by kicking him in the nuts so hard it pulverized one of the Sannin's nuts to powder. Anko ended up rolling on the forest floor hearing this for a while before Naruto told her he had a surprise for her during the finals and to place a huge bet that he would beat Neji.**

Jiraiya is crying waterfall tears at that while the females are laughing, none harder than Tsunade, Kushina, and Anko though.

 **Naruto spent the rest of the month training and found out that due to becoming summon animals the Dinosaurs were infused with chakra that allowed them to use some Jutsu like the toads, and gained special abilities that were unique to each species. After finding this out he spent the rest of the month working with each species helping them discover what their abilities were and how to use them.**

"That's so awesome." Naruto says.

 **The month long break before the Chuunin Exam Finals had ended and the majority of the village along with visiting dignitaries were currently in the stand of the Chuunin Exam Arena waiting patiently for the matches to start. Down in the arena the Genin who were to fight were all gathered except for two those being Naruto, and Sasuke.**

"I bet Naruto-kun will make an awesome entrance." Hana says waiting impatiently.

 **The Hokage was in the Kage booth and had just welcomed the Kazekage whose face was hidden by a veil when he spots someone else walking up. The person was an incredibly beautiful woman with auburn hair pulled into a top-knot before cascading wildly down her back. She has an angelic face and green eyes. She is wearing a blue battle kimono that hugs her frame and accentuates her curves, especially her large E-Cup breasts and shapely backside.**

Jiraiya is blown back via nosebleed before being beaten up by all of the females, even the kind and gentle Hinata is beating up Jiraiya.

 **The woman smiles at the Hokage. "Greetings Hokage-dono I am Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage." She says her voice sounding like that of angels.**

 **The Hokage smiles. "Greetings Mizukage-dono I wasn't expecting you to be here and congratulations on freeing Kiri from Yagura's rule." He says in his "political" voice.**

"Never liked that voice." Tsunade says remembering using that kind of voice herself.

 **Mei smiles. "I came to see the one named Naruto Uzumaki fight after one of the Genin teams came back saying there was an Uzumaki in the Exams, and thank you it was a long battle but Kiri is finally free." She says before they both take their seats next to the "Kazekage" who silently curses the Mizukage showing up. Mei looks to the arena floor and frowns slightly. "Hokage-dono it appears that Naruto Uzumaki isn't here yet." She says.**

"That proves that the Kazekage is Orochimaru." Naruto says.

 **The Sandaime chuckles slightly. "Knowing Naruto he is going to make a big badass entrance that will be remembered for years to come." He says with a smile and causing Mei to giggle a little. Hiruzen then looks to the arena floor and gives the signal for the exams to start. Down on the arena floor Genma sees the Hokage's signal and clears his throat. "We will now begin the Third Exam of the Chuunin Exams, will everyone except for Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki please leave the arena floor." He says as everyone except for Neji leaves the arena floor.**

"Jiji knows me so well." Naruto says with a fond smile.

 **Up in the stand the Jounin sensei, Anko, along with the Clan Heads and those of the Konoha 12 who didn't make it to the third exam are watching and waiting. Kiba sees Naruto isn't here yet. "Where the heck is Naruto if he doesn't show up soon he will be disqualified." He says getting nods from the other Genin.**

"Good old Kiba. A real pal when one needs him." Naruto says sarcastically.

 **Sakura just huffs. "Who cares where the Baka is Sasuke-kun will beat everyone and win the tournament anyway." She says causing the other Genin to just stare at her before shaking their heads.**

"What did I ever see in her?" Naruto asks himself.

 **The Jounin senseis just stare at her before shaking their heads and Anko chuckles getting their attention. "Knowing Naruto-kun he is going to make a badass entrance that will be remembered for years isn't that right Hinata." She says causing everyone to look at her and then at Hinata wondering what the relationship between the three of them is.**

Hana looks at Anko as well.

 **Back in the arena Genma looks around. "If Naruto Uzumaki doesn't show up in 30 seconds he will be…" He says before stopping when the arena doors fly open.**

"Here it comes." Naruto says eagerly.

 **The doors fly open and smoke billows out before two dozen Velociraptors walk out in two single file lines before stopping and facing each other before bowing their heads. Suddenly the sound of loud footsteps are head that shake the arena as a figure walks out with a pair of T-Rexes on either side of him.**

"That's my Sochi-kun. Being a badass just like his mother." Kushina cheers.

 **The figure is wearing a white trench coat that goes down to his mid-calve, the words "Dino Sage" in gold lettering above a skeleton like symbol *Jurassic Park Logo*, and has red flames on the bottom over a fishnet mesh shirt that shows of his chiseled chest. He is also wearing a pair of crimson cargo pant on and black steel toed combat boots. On his hands are a pair of black leather fingerless gloves and he has a pair of black sunglasses on. The figure has blonde spiky hair with two bangs that frame his face and 6 whisker marks on his cheeks with 3 on each cheek.**

Everyone is looking between the picture on the TV and Minato.

 **More than a few of the women in the stand blush upon seeing the man's chiseled chest and handsome face. Genma clears his throat. "Who are you?" He asks having an idea of who the man standing before him is because there is only one person who could make such a badass entrance.**

All but Kushina from the female readers are blushing at the image as well. Kushina just smiles in pride.

 **The man smiles before removing his sunglasses showing his brilliant blue eyes. "My name is…NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE MINATO NAMIKAZE AND HIS WIFE KUSHINA UZUMAKI!" He yells with his arm raised as he points to the sky and explosions go off behind him as Fang and Jade roar to the sky.**

"THAT'S MY SOCHI-KUN!" Kushina shouts before glomping Naruto with a megawatt smile full of pride.

 **Everyone is speechless by Naruto's proclamation before they hear the Hokage laughing and turn to look at the Kage booth as the Hokage gets up and walks over to the railing. "So you finally decided to drop the mask Naruto." He says causing a many of the people in the stands eyes to widen. The Sandaime clears his throat and pulls out a slip of paper. "I HOLD IN MY HAND A COPY OF NARUTO UZUMAKI'S BIRTH CERTIFACTE. HE IS THE SON OF MINATAO NAMIKAZE AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI AS HE CLAIMS TO BE. WHEN HE WAS BORN I HID HIS HERITAGE SO THAT HIS PARENTS ENEMIES WOULD NOT TRY TO KILL HIM FOR REVENGE!" He yells causing nearly everyone's jaws to drop to the floor as the Hokage takes his seat again.**

Minato nods in approval at the Sandaime's actions.

 **Mei turns to the Sandaime and glares. "Hokage-dono I would like to know why my fiancé is indeed alive and well when I was told by one of your Anbu that he had died the night of the Kyuubi attack with his parents." She says dangerously.**

Both Minato and Kushina sweat drop at that. "We forgot about the marriage contracts didn't we?" Minato asks his wife who nods. "What marriage contracts?" Naruto asks. "We made marriage contracts for you to be married to Mei Terumi, and Sabaku no Temari to strengthen alliances between Kiri, Konoha, and Suna. We forgot about them when we died so we couldn't let the Sandaime know to have it marked down." Kushina explains. "Isn't Temari dating Shikamaru?" Hinata asks. "They were but they broke it off when Shika found another, less bossy, girl." Naruto explains.

 **Hiruzen's eyes widen hearing this. "What do you mean they told you he died I told them to tell you that he was alive but that his identity must be kept secret until he could defend himself from his parent's enemies." He says before his eyes narrow in realization. "Mizukage-dono what did the Anbu look like?" He asks fearing the answer.**

"I don't like the way this is going." Naruto says.

 **Mei stares at the Hokage. "He had a black cloak on and was wearing a blank mask with the kanji for "Root" on it and spoke in an emotionless voice why?" She asks wondering what difference it makes.**

"Fucking Danzo." Naruto curses before being bopped on the head by Kushina.

 **Hiruzen slams his fist down on his chairs armrest cracking it slightly. "Damn that Danzo!" He yells before turning to look at Mei. "Mizukage-dono the Anbu you described was a part of a group that I had ordered be dissolved which means the person in charge of the group has disobeyed my order and committed treason." He says causing Mei's eyes to widen slightly before they turn their attention back to the arena floor.**

"When we get back I'm killing Danzo for treason." Tsunade says while Minato nods in agreement.

 **In the stand with the Jounin senseis, Anko and the Konoha 12 the majority of them have their jaws hanging open before Anko starts laughing getting their attention. "I told you he would make a badass entrance I expect nothing less from our man isn't that right Hinata-chan." She says causing everyone's jaws to hit the floor and stare between the two.**

Tsume's, and Hana's jaws hit the ground as well.

 **Hinata starts laughing. "You got that right Anko-chan." She says with a smile before she stretches. "Ah it feels so good to finally drop my mask of shyness and timidity and be able to be with our man in the open right Anko-chan." She says getting a nod from Anko and causing everyone's eyes to nearly pop out of their heads.**

The eyes of some of the readers nearly pop out of their heads.

 **Tenten is the first to recover. "Wait you mean that the Hinata that we all know is nothing more than a mask you created and that both you and Anko our going out with Naruto?" She asks trying to understand everything she just heard.**

Most of the readers are trying to understand it as well.

 **Hinata just smiles before nodding and Anko bursts out laughing. "That's not all buns, Naruto is also seeing Tsume and Hana Inuzuka." She says once again causing everyone's jaws to hit the ground and Asuma to drop his cigarette.**

Tsume and Hana are blushing slightly at that while those who know Asuma are shocked at his reaction.

 **Kiba hears this and nearly has a heart attack. "WHAT!" He yells not believing that not only his sister but also his mother are seeing Naruto. Suddenly they all hear Tsume and Hana yell. "YEAH YOU TELL THEM APEX-SAMA!" And upon hearing this Kiba promptly faints.**

Tsume and Hana are furiously blushing now.

 **Back in the arena floor Naruto hears this and chuckles before dismissing Fang, Jade and the Velociraptors before they disappear in a cloud of smoke. Naruto cracks his neck before turning to Genma. "Hey you think we can get started? I have a Stuck Up Fate Obsessed Girly Boy's ass to kick before I remove the stick that is shoved up his ass!" He yells loud enough for everyone to hear causing many to laugh and Neji's eye to twitch angrily.**

Most of the readers are laughing as well.

 **Genma tries to stifle his own laughter before clearing his throat. "The first match of the Finals between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will now begin." He says stressing Naruto's other last name while smirking. "Ready…FIGHT!" He yells before jumping out of the way.**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Akane asks only for Samui to swipe the book.

 **Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I had writers block for a short stint. R &R please.**


End file.
